


Shattered Glass

by SummerMistedDragon



Category: Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forced Marriage, Friendship/Love, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Multi, Other, Previous Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerMistedDragon/pseuds/SummerMistedDragon
Summary: Romance and mistletoe go hand in hand, so does cookies and Santa, and reindeer and magic. Or Bernard and work...but Time is all relative and the hourglass can only be flipped so many times before the glass breaks. It takes more than a red suit or an icy touch to be a Legendary Figure, and there's a few who would much rather be on the Naughty List than Nice.
Relationships: Bernard the Arch Elf/Original Female Character, Charlie Calvin/Original Female Character, Laura Miller/Neal Miller, Scott Calvin/Carol Newman
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Xxx

"…On Dasher and Dancer!"

"…On Prancer and Vixen!"

"…On Comet and Cupid!"

"…On Donner and Blitzen!"

The echoes of the shouts mingled with a deep belly laugh, tinged with joy and cheer, and Scott was smiling through the snow white beard as he called out with a powerful snap of leather reins, "Let's go boys! Hyah!"

Instinctively, she stepped back as the team lunged forward, the snap of buckles and harness straps creaking as they were pulled taut and into motion. The sleigh jerked and slid forward in a flash, building up speed as eight… well _seven_ …reindeer jumped into the air; the eighth was a bit slower, stumbling but racing with the rest as they all soared skyward up to the peak of the dome.

Waving at Scott, Santa, her _husband,_ she watched with rapt attention until the team and sleigh faded from view through the ice dome and then the magical door sealed shut again behind them and cut off the faint view of northern lights and stars up above.

Turning her gaze back to her own eye level, Carol's wonderous smile softened into a polite grin as she met another woman's gaze.

"I…hello, I believe we didn't get to start with that."

Dressed in fall tinged foliage and finery with a glisten of silver as if brushed by frost, Mother Nature's smile was warm and much more reassuring than Carol expected, and her handshake was welcoming and firm, "Hello dear, introductions were a bit rushed weren't they? I'm Mother Nature, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Carol…New-I mean," She chuckled, "Calvin…or is it Claus?"

Another person chuckled, stepping up to Carol's shoulder with a grin and nodding to Mother Nature in respect, "That depends really, Calvin when in the human world, it's easier to explain and easier on paperwork. Claus up here at the North Pole, and in any other area of our world." The Tooth Fairy smiled, shaking Carol's hand, "Frantic flights northward aside, it is a pleasure to meet you my dear, _Tooth Fairy_ by name, dental hygiene and care by trade. And I see that dazzling smile is still in place!"

Carol giggled a little herself, a blush creeping high up on her cheeks, "It is lovely to meet you, properly this time. Though I will say that was the most interesting flight I've ever taken."

Tooth Fairy smirked, "Glad you think so, not very often I take passengers. Though, as I had said, I'm beat and after tonight's sugar plums and candy canes…and then New Year's Resolutions of mothers and healthy kids…" He huffed lightly, shaking his head a bit before bowing politely to Carol, "I am going to crash for the next couple nights and prepare. So, I bid you lovely ladies a fond adieu, Merry Christmas and Congratulations my dear."

Mother Nature waved as Tooth Fairy zipped into the air, waving farewell around yawning widely and calling out 'goodbyes' to others as he went. Carol watched in wonder until Mother Nature lightly patted her shoulder.

"That is my cue as well, there's much to do tonight on my end, and I need to get all that ridiculous coal cleaned up from the workshop. No need for all that mess and waste." Mother Nature clasped Carol's hands lightly in parting, "Congratulations on your marriage and I hope to see you soon once the holiday settles down. I'll leave a note for Santa so you can focus on settling in."

"Thank you-" Carol tried to call out, stopping as the woman walked off before she could finish. As she glanced around, pulling the white cloak over her shoulders a bit better, Carol caught sight of a gaggle of young girls… _elves_ …giggling and cooing over Carol, catching her gaze and waving excitedly. A light smirk crossed Carol's face, and she held up her bouquet of fluffy, vibrant roses. Cheers erupted from the group, and Carol smiled as she turned with a flash of her cloak, tossing the bouquet over her head with a gleeful flair.

Spinning to watch, the smile stayed in place as the elves scrambled for the flowers, tumbling into the snow with squeals before the winner hugged the bouquet. She showed her friends with a smug smile, before untying the bundle and passing out the individual blooms to everyone around her.

Carol couldn't help the wider smile stretching across her face at the sight.

Nor could she stop the slight shudder that ran down her spine, and she tugged the cloak around her tightly. Others were saying farewell to…Carol was pretty sure they were members of a council Scott had mentioned when the call went out for an emergency wedding officiant. Before she could either be pulled into another conversation or slightly awkward introductions to other figures from her childhood, Carol lightly patted her own cheek and found it tingling from the chill.

The shivers that rushed down her back set her teeth chattering a little, and Carol found herself just a bit out of place all of sudden. Glancing around, there were elves of various heights and ages-all a bit misleading if she was understanding it all-some were cleaning up after the skirmish, some were checking each other over, some were beginning to relax and had found distractions and were settling into small games.

Before too much of the shock and awe could creep into her thinking, a small hand lightly tapped Carol's elbow through the cloak.

The impromptu flower girl-and relationship helper to Scott earlier-was standing at Carol's side, smiling as she tugged another elf over with their arms linked. The other was dressed similarly to the first, a deep red princess dress with purple tights and matching pointed hat with sparkles dancing on the wisps of her dress and cheeks.

"Mrs. Claus? I have someone for you to meet," She gestured to the other brunette, the elf dipping in a slight curtsy, "This is Judy. She's the Head of Relations, and in charge of the welcoming committee."

"Really?" Carol smiled, still trying to wrap her head around the new name she found herself donning, "Nice to meet you, Judy."

The she-elf smiled, warm and happy, "It's a pleasure Carol," Shaking the woman's hand, she turned to the flower girl elf, "Abby, why don't you go get a supper tray ready, with a pitcher of cocoa from my stock, okay? Meet us in the office."

Abby nodded, waving goodbye and taking off with fluttering skirts and beads. Judy turned back to Carol with a grin.

"I think you would like to get inside, you look a little cold Carol."

"Is it that obvious?"

Judy smirked, "Just a little, it takes some getting used to, even as mild as the North Pole remains all year. Even Scott had troubles the first winter he stayed up here."

"Stayed up here?" Carol was grateful for the steady reassurance and confidence the elf instilled without trying, it was easier to get past the part of her brain trying to comprehend someone who appeared only twelve years old being in charge.

"Mhm," Judy held open the nearest door, the warmth radiating from within a welcome boon, "It took Scott Calvin a little under a year to fully accept being Santa Claus, he spent most of the first ten months or so questioning his sanity and the magic taking over to go from Scott Calvin the businessman, to-"

"Santa Claus." Carol's voice couldn't fully get rid of the disbelief and shock, but instead of looking concerned or upset about the questioning of the magic or anything else, Judy just nodded in understanding.

While about two feet shorter than the woman following her, Judy held just as much maturity and confidence as she lead Carol deeper into the main building, past wondrous things and to a pair of frosted glass doors.

"Here's Santa's office, why don't you head in and warm up, the fire will be toasty and there's blankets if you need them. I'll bring you hot food and something to drink." Judy gestured into the room, silently encouraging Carol to enter without her.

It wasn't until the door was shut behind her, Judy calling through that the phone was automatically linked to the kitchens tonight in case of emergency, that Carol realized she'd been duped.

Not in a sneaky way, but rather in the same manner as Carol had done early in her career of education with panicking students. Get them somewhere calmer, let them relax on their own, and then come back to talk and continue.

Carol smirked, appreciating the familiarity in the method as she stepped further into the room. Rich reds, radiant greens and golds, and deep wood tones enriched the room dotted with a variety of vintage toys displayed on shelves. An ornate antique desk sat in the corner to the right of the doors, and opposite was a silent puppet stage. A cozy seating area was dusted with melted snow from a balcony entrance. Likely Scott's if Carol was understanding the events prior to her own arrival at the Pole. The French doors were shut tight, keeping out the night time chill as the light dimmed with the later hour, and Carol paused at the icy glass for just a second to admire the magical glow taking over the town. Instead of stepping onto the balcony, not even realizing she would have been mimicking Scott from eight years ago, Carol turned to delve deeper into the Santa Suite.

Scott's…Santa closet, she dubbed in her head, was full of red clothing, mixed with a few handcrafted sweaters dotted with holiday symbols such as snowflakes, reindeer, and gingerbread men. A fancy armoire, as tall as Carol and then some, was open, but empty, the hangers and velvet molds for the clothing items relaying it was the usual home of the infamous Santa suit.

Turning to the other side of the office area, Carol found a beautiful ensuite bathroom, with a towel warmer in the room and a jacuzzi tub. Decked in silvers, blues, and sleek white, Carol smiled in delight at the pleasant room. Connected to the office with one door, Carol peaked through the other in curiosity.

Compared to the office and even the bathroom-with its snow and icicle theme-the bedroom was more relaxed. Colored with soft greys, greens, rich wood tones to offset the muted colors, and a fireplace that was prepped but not lit, Carol smiled in relief at the calmer and less holiday decoration.

She appreciated the difference, Scott separating his work from sleep, even if only by a single room. It's why Carol tried to keep school stuff out of her bedroom as well. It didn't always work, and judging by the handful of blueprints spread out on the bedside table, and a half complete model car on a dresser…Scott was just as successful.

Carol's intent, in her wandering, was to get a better idea of Scott as Santa, she'd seen many pieces of him with Charlie over the last couple years with the teenager in Carol's high school. And gotten to know even more about him during their so very brief time of dating. Exploring the Santa Suite, was supposed to give her time to relax and unwind, and be open to the next step.

She turned to see the frosted glass doors connecting to the office area, expecting a faint glow through the doors.

Not a heavy chair partially blocking her view, surrounded by scraps of rope and deep scuff marks in the carpeting from the chair…

…and boots.

Her fingers ghosted over the upholstery of the chair, friction burns in the fabric from struggling and scraps of fibers from the ropes being cut with a barely sharp enough blade.

A handful of scraps on the floor caught her attention, Carol bent down to grab an off color piece and turn to the light from the bathroom. The ropes were stained, dark…and damp.

Mind set in grim determination, Carol jumped up and storm walked from the room. The cloak was carefully tossed onto a chair in the office, while she yanked on her own brown coat with a snap borne from practice of dealing with school emergencies. Without that practice, she wouldn't have made it through the expansive building, weaving through the unfamiliar halls to reach the main workshop.

No longer covered in fine black dirt, the cleaning was well under way, elves already bustling about to clear out the gross coal residue and dispose of it properly, while others were resetting work stations.

In the middle of the organized chaos, was Carol's target, bending over a clipboard with a handful of other elves a bit taller than most but none were close to that elf's or Carol's heights.

Scott had in a flash, introduced Carol to the Head Elf after Charlie had raced back into the room with him, and only his son cutting in during Scott's ramble had given the principal his actual name as Scott was sort of beyond frantic. Bernard had taken one look at Scott, snapped at him about some shipping incident, and pulled the man's focus back to coherency. Carol appreciated their rapport and immediate reaction of working in conjunction, especially in time of panic.

She also appreciated the secondary first impression the Head Elf was making without conscious thought. 

The first go round, had been after Charlie had scrambled to find the North Pole's second in command, appearing while Carol, Scott, and…Curtis? She wasn't too sure on that name, had untied the blocked doors to release the other elves. Taking stock of the situation, Bernard was immediately in control and ready for action, not questioning Carol or Scott or anything, even when suddenly having to remind Scott-to be Santa and get married after barely two weeks of semi-dating. Carol was almost one hundred percent certain it was because of Bernard, and likely Judy after meeting the lovely elf, that a snap quick wedding had been thrown together in the middle of the night on December 23rd, hours before Santa would leave on Christmas Eve.

This time, Carol's impression of the Head Elf was determined, hardworking, and way too good at putting on a brave face when needed. Especially with what she had jammed deep in her pocket.

Weaving through the busy elves, Carol was instantly in principal mode, politely greeting those who called out to her first, minorly assisting things if absolutely necessary like nudging a trash can closer or steadying a stack of objects in someone's arms, and making her way through the crowd without causing a huge disruption or bringing too much attention to her presence.

Bernard only halfway glanced up when she stopped off to the side, likely aware of her presence but hadn't fully pulled out of his current conversation. She knew the mindset, it was one she had deployed all too frequently with staff and parents. Patiently, Carol waited, acknowledging a few elves as they passed, and silently admiring their steadfast drive to get the beautiful workshop back in order.

After seeing Bernard's wrist flick as if stiff for the third time in under a minute, Carol stepped in when another elf questioned a sorting method for parts too large to box up nicely.

"Why don't we tape out boxes?"

"Hmm?"

"Hi Mrs. Claus!"

Carol smiled, shaking the elf's hand, "Hi there! And what department are you a part of?"

"I'm Liesel, Head of Wheels, or really bicycles, scooters, skateboards, those kind of things. The conveyors and presses are all messed up."

Nodding, Carol gestured to the painted lines on the workshop floor as a demonstration, "Would masking tape stick on your floors? Tape out boxes to sort things and then clean around them, then nothing is piled on top of anything else and risking more damage."

Liesel bounced happily, "Oh man that's perfect! Thanks Mrs. Claus!"

Without a word to the Head Elf, she dashed off, ducking under a ladder being carried through. Bernard subtly rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm, but there was a level of gratitude in his voice when he turned to Carol.

"That might have just saved her from working all night, Liesel hates sorting her machines out."

"Glad to be of help." Carol replied, her grin did fade a bit, catching the slight glance at her clothing Bernard gave her, trying not to be obvious. There was a flare of stress back in his eyes, hidden behind professional politeness, but she recognized it. He was worried she was upset and wanting to leave.

"So…Judy told me it takes some getting used to for this chill, or is that just to get my hopes up?"

Bernard grinned, "No, you'll adjust, it just takes a couple days, and stress doesn't help either. Speaking of, I thought Judy was getting you settled in Santa's office?"

"She was," Carol had to admit Bernard was correct, stress was making it a tad difficult to keep her tone neutral with the Head Elf, but happy with any of the others who passed by and greeted her or gave congratulations, "I actually came looking for you, if you have a moment."

"I really don't, not quite right now Mrs. Claus," Bernard grimaced a little, gesturing over his shoulder at the busy workshop, "Gotta get all of this squared away and moving before monitoring Santa's flight, I've got about fifteen minutes before he reaches Gisborne."

"New Zealand?"

Nodding, the Head Elf took a step back like he was about to disappear into the crowd, somehow, though being obviously taller it wasn't much an attempt at hiding, "Impressive, but yes, that's Santa's first stop and then the fun really begins. If you need help back to the office-Quentin here has a minute, but I need to-"

"Bernard-" Carol lightly gripped the cuff of the elf's sleeve, not tugging it at all but instantly stopping Bernard's departure, the forced look of confusion and nervousness on her face was enough, "A moment if you will? Privately."

A low sigh was her response, before Bernard nodded and quickly lead her off to the side, under the second floor balcony and into an open storage room, empty of its toys on the big night.

"Everything alright Mrs. Claus?" Now there was the underlying concern, Carol had seen it in a rapid flash when the baby reindeer Chet had bodily slammed into Scott and Bernard had rushed to help him up. The deep seated drive and compassion.

She nodded, smiling in reassurance, before her face dropped into seriousness and earned a slight tension in the elf's body language, "I'm fine, but are you okay?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you okay?"

Bernard shook his head, "I apologize Mrs. Claus, I don't under-"

"Please, call me Carol," She glanced over her shoulder to ensure their privacy, before pulling her hand out of the pocket it had been jammed in for safe keeping, "And I don't want to overstep and intrude, but I would like to know, are you okay?"

The sharp intake of air was answer enough, but Bernard was quick to nod when she moved to put her hand away, allowing Carol to hide the scrap of blood stained rope.

"I…" Bernard sighed, tucking the clipboard into a dusky brown messenger bag over his shoulder, before he carefully pulled up one of the heavy velvet sleeves covering his arms, "Not exactly one hundred percent."

The reluctance and bare minimum display was tell-tale enough for Carol, he was only listening because…technically if Carol understood her childhood stories, she was now his boss. But the red marks that were already darkening into deep bruises were not all that was there, more hidden beneath maroon and bronze fabric.

"Okay…" Carol didn't reach out, shoving the rope scrap deep into her coat before gesturing vaguely across the building, "You said there is about fifteen minutes before you will be monitoring Scott?"

"Yes, but-"

Carol interrupted, kind but firm, "If you have someone available to show me where, I would love to come help you out and learn about the Flight. I'm going to head back and eat, I have no idea what time it is so I have no idea how many meals I've missed today. The door is open if you want."

Slipping away before getting a reply, Carol found not only Quentin ready to help her back, but Judy as well, the she elf smirking in wait to guide the newly-wed Mrs. Claus. Not hearing the heavier boots of a taller person behind her, Carol accepted the result and followed Judy quietly, answering brief questions about food preferences while walking.

Once back in the office, Carol found a set of fluffy fleece pajama bottoms and long wool sweater, the tunic kind that draped midway to the knees. Soft socks and matching slippers were waiting as well, a thick tread on the shoes to be able to walk farther than just around a living area, perfect for trekking inside the main building. A much preferred alternative to her slightly heeled boots that were soaked and pinching. Shedding her coat and outer sweater, Carol stretched subtly and tried to still her nerves. A mug was handed to her without question, and the heavenly aroma earned a soft moan of delight.

Judy set up the simple meal of soup and sandwiches while Carol sampled the finest cocoa she'd ever had, smiling in bliss. Before she could leave the woman to her supper, Carol paused Judy's slipping away.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra mug nearby would you?"

Whether the Head of Relations knew what Carol was intending, or she was just happy to assist, there wasn't much of a distinction as Judy stepped behind Scott's desk and grabbed one of the silver mugs out from a cabinet.

"Santa always keeps extras in here, I think he enjoys sharing the cocoa as much as he loves drinking it."

Carol beamed, "I can see why, this is amazing."

"Not too hot," Judy stated, "Extra chocolate, _shaken_ not stirred."

The hidden joke would definitely be a story for later, meanwhile Carol tucked in to her meal, waving as Judy left with words to call if needed and someone would always be available for questions.

Sandwiches half gone, and a bit of the soup as well, Carol was feeling a bit more human when voices rose outside the office.

"…but it's not like I _knew_ that this was going to happen!"

"Curtis just stop! It's a miracle we got it all off the ground on time as it is! Now go get Quentin and Levi to double check the radios and start the call checks okay? I'll grab the manifest and meet them down there."

"But why can't I help with the Flight? I'm the Number Two-"

"You're in enough trouble as it is, do you really want to add messing up Santa's Ride to the list?"

The number two elf must have muttered back sullenly, too quiet for Carol to hear through the door, but the shorter of the two shadowed figures outside walked away, leaving the taller to pause in likely frustration before a polite knock clicked on the door.

"Come in."

Bernard was talking even before completely through the entrance, sounding way more flustered than even ten minutes ago, "I'm so sorry for disturbing you Mrs. Claus, I must have gotten distracted and need to get the flight manifest-"

The Head Elf trailed off, stopping in his tracks when Carol just stared with an eyebrow raised in amusement. Shaking his head, Bernard let out a deep sigh, "Right…Principal…"

"For someone as old as you, you'd think you'd be better at lying." Carol teased, not moving from her cozy couch seat while Bernard fidgeted.

"Hey! I'm not-" Bernard snorted, an actual smile appearing for the first time since the wedding…an hour ago, "Okay…yes, I am."

Not allowing her mind to get wrapped up in that train of thought of mortality and life spans, Carol tilted her head in question as Bernard grabbed a leather bound notebook off the antique desk, "Still, I'm sorry for disturbing you, I'll just-"

"Bernard."

This time, he outright sagged, shoulders slumping from the straight hold and looking pretty shaken up. Bernard rubbed at his face with the free hand, massaging his forehead to stave off a headache, "For the record…I am actually _really_ good at lying, today's just not a good day."

Carol stood up slowly, passing the elf the second mug of cocoa in silent comradery, "I don't think it was a good day for anyone."

Another low snort, but Bernard did take the mug a drink deeply, "Says the bride who just got married."

"And," Carol's tone got the elf to look up and meet her gaze, both of their faces lined with stress, "Had my entire belief system as an adult shattered, relationship status turned on its head, plus got into a fight with life-sized tin soldiers. Not the smoothest day considering I woke up heart broken, mad at my family for ditching me right before the holidays, and then get told by one of my most delinquent students that magic and Santa Claus is real and needs _me_ to help save Christmas."

Bernard groaned, "Aw Sport…I'm going to kill that kid."

"I'm guessing you know about Charlie's…" Carol hunted for the right words, "Extra-curricular activities?"

"I was going to say minor crimes and outright truancy with a side of failing his classes," Bernard shrugged, "He's popped on and off the Naughty List a few times in the last couple years, I've kept track with Scott and tried to help but…he wasn't listening to anyone."

"I think all of _this_ ," Carol waved around the suite, "Has been a part of that, I can't imagine what holding that secret has been like for him."

Another grimace crossed Bernard's face, this one deeper and truly pained, "Yeah…Charlie basically grew up here until about seventh grade, then the summer long visits turned into barely weekends…and then…I really don't think he's been up here in over a year. Scott wouldn't really give me a straight answer as to why, and Charlie wouldn't tell me either."

"You really care about him-"

"Scott? I don't get why-"

Carol shook her head, "I mean Charlie, Scott I understand, he's Santa…but Charlie, from a working standpoint I can't say that I would have gotten to know my boss's kid unless asked. You on the other hand…I'm guessing it's more than that."

Nodding, Bernard ducked his head a bit to keep the faint blush from being so noticeable, but in doing so shifted the notebook against his arm and hissed, almost dropping it in the process. He set the drained cocoa mug aside, rubbing at his arm through the sleeve and hissing softly.

That earned Carol grabbing his hand, tugging it up while Bernard resigned himself to her focus and pulled up his sleeve.

The welts were not super deep, but had drawn blood in a couple places, the heaviness of the velvet fabric had kept anyone from seeing the red ooze, the cold snowball fight only assisting in slowing the blood flow.

Now, warm and the arms having been in motion, the cuts were not as stable as Carol would have liked.

"Mind if I clean these up? I don't think either of us want others finding this tonight, not after all that's happened." Even before she was done speaking, Bernard was nodding in agreement, silent now that the secret was really out in the open.

Instead of being asked, Bernard lead her into the ensuite bathroom, flicking on extra lights with ease and pulling open a pair of drawers to reveal first aid supplies. It was better that she didn't have to hunt for it, or ask; the Head Elf rather withdrawn as he gave up on shoving at his sleeves and just pulled the heavy shirt off to reveal and lighter t-shirt beneath it. Cleaning the rope burns and cuts was easy, so was wrapping them with gauze to keep the marks hidden until they could heal, concealing the darkening bruises that were going to get a lot worse before they got better.

Carol swallowed tightly once she'd turned away to discard the trash, fighting with herself not to push too far. She didn't actually know what had happened, Curtis had told Charlie where the Toy Santa had taken Bernard, but the woman hadn't caught more than that. Finding the damaged chair and rope…lead her to believe it was a lot worse than just locking the doors.

"Anything else?"

"What?" Bernard was fussing with the bandages, not quite catching the hitch in her voice, "What do you mean?"

"Any other injuries?"

That earned her a low sigh, "This is why I wasn't going to-"

Carol spun, a bit too fast but it got Bernard to stop deflecting, "I know, you don't want others to worry, I don't either. But I am asking if you are okay and need my help. I just-I found the chair and the rope and Scott didn't-"

Bernard jerked to his feet before she could start crying, warm hands on Carol's shoulders in reassurance, "Oh no you don't, Scott's the only one out of the two of you who gets to have nervous breakdowns, kinda in his job description, you on the other hand are going calm down and listen to me, alright?"

There it was again, the smooth redirection, only instead of snide commentary that jolted Scott, Carol received a much nicer teasing version to pull her mind out of spiraling with all the chaos.

"Santa gets nervous breakdowns?"

Bernard grinned, recognizing her jab as he backed off, "You'd be surprised, not in a bad way I mean, but not everything is magical and perfect like children's books. Some of the dirty work is nowhere near impressive. But enough of that," He gestured vaguely towards the dark bedroom, "I promise you, Carol, I'm fine, these were the only lasting effects from that chair. Probably wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't struggled once Scott and Curtis got here-"

"Wait…" Carol stopped Bernard trying to walk away again, "You were tied up in the bedroom and they landed on the balcony right? Why wouldn't they have heard you?"

A look of actual panic flared briefly on the elf's face, before Bernard tried to rapidly backpedal, "No, I-"

" _Bernard_."

Defeat took over again, and the slump to the elf's frame was almost enough for Carol to step closer without thinking. Bernard jabbed a thumb towards the bedroom and the mess needing to be cleaned up before Scott found it, "I was gagged, they wouldn't have heard me unless the room was open, North Pole glass can be almost sound proof when the doors are shut. Allows Scott to sleep without hearing the workshop echoing all the time when the night shifts start up every year."

"Curtis didn't know where you were locked up." Carol's guess earned a slight flinch, before the elf shook his head.

"No, none of the elves knew, Curtis made a lucky guess after likely finding out my actual residence was vacant and the house arrest they were told I was under had been relocated. That or Charlie figured out that Scott's bedroom was the most secure in all of the North Pole." If it weren't for Bernard's bag beeping in the office, an alarm on a cell phone, Carol might have pressed for more information, or an answer as to the deep lines still marking the Head Elf's face.

For now, she jogged to Scott's closet, pulling at the nearest sweater and handing it to Bernard before he could try to don the blood stained shit, even with the stains hidden in the dark colors.

"Don't even think about it, here-warm and soft, and lighter on those bandages for the night. I'm guessing it's going to be a long one, for all of us."

Nodding in thanks, Bernard left after pulling on the sweater, ignoring how the sleeves draped over his hands repeatedly while he walked. Carol took a few silent moments to clean up the bathroom, studiously refusing to focus on the small blood stains. Unable to sit down just yet, she stalked to the bedroom and yanked on the damaged chair, pulling it into the office and shoving it against the wall so the marks were not as visible. The rope pieces were tossed into the smoldering hearth, eliminating all traces of the bindings in the fire.

Once that was done, logically Carol should have thought about going to bed, she wasn't wrong in that it was going to be a long night, and judging by the trio of clocks on Scott's desk, it was well past three in the morning in her town. Nearing nine pm in New Zealand, Christmas Eve night was truly beginning for the world.

Instead of settling in, Carol rushed through a shower to chase of the last dregs of chills, these from stress and high emotions instead of just the cold air. The new clothes were warm and smelled of vanilla, and the throw blanket she pulled from Scott's bed smelled like cinnamon, and the man himself. Though it made much more sense now why Scott Calvin had always left a hint of cinnamon or nutmeg behind after visiting Carol's office.

Judy reappeared just as Carol was pulling on her new slippers, the elf stepping in to take away the tray and looking a bit confused at how little the woman had eaten.

"Are you alright Mrs. Claus?"

She nodded, "Yep, just got a little distracted, could you actually show me where they're monitoring Scott-Santa and his flight?"

"Can't sleep?" Judy asked, smiling knowingly without an answer.

Carol just smiled, "I don't want to, to be honest, almost unbelievable. With everything I have seen today-"

"Seeing isn't believing," She replied, "Believing is seeing."

Now Carol beamed, fully understanding the hesitancy and begging for acceptance, and then rapid shift into being fully comfortable and at ease…Charlie had been so very different outside his principal's house, compared to the strong teen he'd turned into at the North Pole.

"You must have taught that to Charlie."

Shaking her head, Judy bundled up the food tray, setting it on a cart outside the doors when Carol followed, "No, he always knew that. Santa on the other hand…that was a lesson that took longer. Everyone believes differently, and it can change just like people do. But I don't think you want to get that philosophical tonight. I'll show you the command room, those of us watching out for Santa will be there, and I'll bring more food down once you're settled."

Xxx

Quentin had been working at the North Pole for longer than he could remember…if an elf's memory was really that bad. Which it wasn't.

Rather, he said that, when chatting with new elves nervous about their new jobs and surroundings, or to New Santas, it was a familiar enough turn of phrase that played off the age difference and relaxed those humans especially worried.

Carol Newman-now Claus/Calvin-had smirked a bit at the joke, before taking it in stride after asking where the British accented elf working. That got the Head of Research and Development to introduce the new Mrs. Claus to everyone gathered in the sitting area of the small command zone.

It was actually the communal area for the E.L.F.S. crew, their dorms, storage rooms, training bay, workshop for the jetpacks, and monitoring systems for any and all emergencies now completely centrally located in one part of the main workshop building for ease of access.

Santa had implemented that after getting a full report of the team's deployment the night he ended up in jail and needed help. The streamlining of the team's needs into one location had freed up three other departments for more space and expansion.

Getting to those present by the computers and radio systems, Quentin introduced himself, Joey-the current leader of the E.L.F.S. squad on duty tonight, Maria-North Pole navigator and weather expert, Larry-Stables leader for the reindeer team-he was practically bouncing in his seat over the chatter coming from the other side of the radio, and Bernard-who Carol had already met and was the only one who hadn't been surprised Mrs. Claus had appeared; he'd remained lounging across the desk chair, feet propped up on the table and arms crossed as he stared at the tracking screen.

Mrs. Claus' arrival had been a blessing, in that Judy was bringing food and cocoa much sooner for the monitoring team. Usually as Head of Relations, Judy would have first focused on getting Mrs. Claus completely settled for the night, answering all questions and explaining everything she could until the new person was happy and able to rest. She'd done most of that for Scott Calvin at his arrival, even if the man had been stubborn and confused. Having a Mrs. Claus appear brand new on Christmas had thrown them all for a bit of a loop, but Quentin was astounded and grateful that Mrs. Claus appeared to be diving right in and had almost immediately arrived to join them on their long vigil.

Quentin also suspected it had something to do with Bernard wearing one of Santa's smaller sweaters, but the Head Elf was likely not going to talk about it, not when he was completely focused on the small-talk chatter Santa and his son were going on about, around Santa gently but sternly redirecting Chet about every ten minutes.

It had been every five, but the baby reindeer was slowly figuring it out.

Luckily, the weather globally was supposed to be smooth sailing all night, and Chet was listening to Santa without balking or complaining. Mostly he just couldn't focus for more than about eight minutes give or take, and being harnessed at the very front of the team to counter balance his lack of flight experience wasn't the ideal placement for the baby.

Ideally, both Larry and Maria would have put Chet in the second row up from the sleigh, or the third, depending on the lead team. But seeing as Comet was out of commission for the night and the steadfast reindeer was the team's true lead-Chet got shoved next to Blitzen to offset his lack of strength and the team's gap.

Quentin knew just thinking about it was giving Bernard a headache, especially as both Charlie and Santa had to correct the young reindeer rather loudly as they soared over the Pacific Ocean to Gisborne, prepping for their first landing.

" _Hey C'mon Chet! Focus here!_ "

"Told you this was a bad idea-"

"Maria!"

"Well it is!"

"I agree, he's not big enough-"

"But the sleigh is too heavy for just seven, not until they hit the African continent does it ease up enough the team might have-"

"So not helping Larry-"

"… _ease up guys-Whoa! C'mon, I know he's new! Be nice Donner!_ "

"What, don't want to fly tonight Joey?"

"Who me? I'd rather go nap til after New Year's-"

Before Bernard could even move, Mrs. Claus cleared her throat softly, putting her voice on the microphone when Quentin instantly passed it over.

"Scott honey,"

" _Carol?! Hi, how are you? Settling in okay? I didn't mean to just take off like-_ "

"Scott."

" _Yes dear?_ "

Quentin snorted loudly, earning a glare from Bernard but a smirk from Mrs. Claus; the woman bit back her amusement, tone firm and sounding very much like the principal she was, "Try whistling."

" _What now? Chet! Straight line! Blinders might have been a good idea guys…_ "

Larry winced, sighing in defeat when Maria nudged him slightly, Quentin had been pulled in to rapidly double check the team after the abrupt take off screw up via Toy Santa. Once Chet had been assigned to replace Comet, there had been a heavy argument as to whether or not the baby should wear blinders to keep him safe and focused. Maria had demanded them, Larry had refused, trusting not only the reindeer team as a whole, but also Santa, if he was having trouble already…Joey still might have to fly.

"Scott I'm not joking here."

" _I heard you, what am-_ "

" _I got it Dad,_ " Charlie cut Santa off, the loud snap of the reins flicking to keep the team on track making it to the Pole's end of the radio as Santa must have shifted for his son to assist.

Before Quentin could warn the others, it was too late. Charlie's piercing whistle blared over the speakers at full blast, static lacing one of them as it couldn't handle the noise pitch.

While the others cringed, Bernard was rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"An entire summer following me around, and _that's_ what you remember the most?"

" _It worked didn't it!_ "

Grimacing, the Head Elf leaned back in his chair further, "Not in the sleigh Sport, can't see what you're doing."

" _Oh so now you admit that-_ "

"Watch it short stuff-"

" _Who you calling short, old-_ "

"Charlie _-_ "

" _You are aware you are still very grounded right?_ "

" _Oops_."

Bernard snorted loudly, "And that's just your dad's side of this kid, wait til you come up here next week."

" _Yep, I'm dead_."

" _Told you-_ "

" _Not helping Dad-_ "

"Still digging yourself a hole Charlie."

" _Bernard!_ "

Santa laughed at the Head Elf and teen, " _Anyway, he's right though Bernard, that whistle of yours is working. Hopefully Chet gets smoother, dropping Charlie at his mom's. Can't have him whistling all night. Nice call Carol._ "

She smirked, blushing a little when Maria praised her as well, "Thanks. How's New Zealand looking?"

" _Dark_."

" _Dad!_ "

" _What? It's dark out!_ "

While the conversation delved back into rambling small talk, Mrs. Claus jumping in when Santa prompted, Quentin took a minute to watch Bernard. The Head Elf not getting up when Judy arrived with a cart full of food. It wasn't unusual for Bernard to not pay attention on Christmas Eve, especially during the Flight. But this was after a really crazy day and Quentin knew there was more than just holiday exhaustion that the elf was hiding.

Mrs. Claus knew it too, and after passing the radio to Maria to double check Santa's inbound route to the first city, the woman had fixed two plates, setting one directly in Bernard's lap before sitting with her own. When the Head Elf glanced at her in confusion, she didn't move. As in she wasn't eating, just staring at Bernard in silence.

It took the pair only about twenty seconds, before Bernard guessed her ploy and began to eat, barely managing not to inhale the sandwiches while Mrs. Claus went on a bit slower.

Glancing on the R&D Head, Mrs. Claus winked, earning a wide grin from Quentin as he toasted her silently with his cocoa.

Bernard caught the exchange, glaring at Quentin a little but turning his focus back to the screens as Santa began his deliveries.

While it was going to be a long night, Mrs. Claus was definitely going to make it smoother, or at least more entertaining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cross posted on ff.net, but I'm not bringing my other SC movie fic over here as I have failed in its writing.

Xxx

"… _Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!_ "

Jumping a bit at the sudden influx of noise, Carol blinked heavily while a couple of the gathered elves applauded and cheered. Scott laughed over the radio, soothing the reindeer team in the same breath.

" _Alright guys, Maria-we still in the clear?_ "

"Smooth sailing Santa, what's your ETA?"

"… _About twenty minutes…ish…Quentin make a note to check this odometer would ya? I don't think it's lining upright, I'm guessing when the sleigh clipped that chimney it rattled the circuit board harder than we thought."_

"Copy that, she holding up okay?"

" _Doing great, I just have a hunch that the dials are out of sync. I'll give a shout once within range of the Circle so Larry can get the crew woken up._ "

Smirking, the stable elf called out an agreement before running off, dashing off to the stables to ensure everything was ready to go the second the team landed.

Carol remained silent while Scott went over final details with Maria for the homebound stretch and conferring with Joey for the E.L.F.S. leader to just go to bed already. The squad member had been dozing off for over an hour now and legitimately zombie-walked to the dorms once ensuring he wasn’t needed. Bernard was the one who confirmed that, stating Santa was too close to the Pole for the squad to be of any use anyway in the frigid northern air, the Head Elf would take care of any last minute difficulties should they arise.

While three of the gathered monitoring team left, either to bed or start arrival preparations, Quentin was much like Carol and wasn't moving. The R&D elf was making notes on a tablet, fussing with computer data to double check his list of priorities for the sleigh and gear. As for the Head Elf, Carol watched as Bernard slumped further into the desk chair that he'd claimed over twenty-five hours ago, rarely moving unless necessary as he remained on watch.

If it weren't for Carol, he might not have eaten the entire time, but a silent argument had taken place at least twice to ensure the elf was going to eat to keep going through the long hours. It was plainly obvious the Head Elf was devoted to his job, any little bump Scott had to deal with, Bernard was ready with assistance in an instant.

Only once, did Scott say something, somewhere in France if Carol remembered correctly, a poodle had found Santa and in his own stress of the last couple days, Scott couldn't for the life of him pronounce "be quiet" in French. Bernard had supplied the proper dog command without asking, earning a grumble from Scott until he was back in the sleigh and had teased the elf about hovering.

Bernard had snapped back, voice tight and sharp, and insulted Scott on his inability to remember basic words in foreign languages,

Instead of getting upset at the attitude, or even the response, Scott had turned around and periodically asked more questions to the Head Elf to keep him talking. The answers faded from frustration to annoyance and finally to the smooth even keel that had remained the rest of the night. It wasn't until the sleigh reached the North American continent did Carol get a better explanation, her phone buzzing with an incoming text now that Scott had American cell towers to ping off.

Quentin had quickly seen it and laughed, stating he'd reprogram her phone to accept anything and everything.

While the message had come a bit late due to the international signals not quite meshing with the Pole, Carol had relaxed a bit and understood.

_From: Scott C._

_Bernard's worried, he won't snap at you, he just doesn't like it when I go off the rails._

_Figured his temper was reaching boiling point._

_If you need to, ask Judy for sandwiches, Bernard tends to forget to eat pretty much all of December until Christmas is over with._

_I'm not actually that clueless with the Flight, easier to calm Bernard down if he's being useful, or at least thinks he is._

_Sent to: Scott C. from Carol_

_We're all worried, and tired, but I'll keep that in mind. It's just you he's been sassing. Is that normal or just a Christmas thing?_

_From: Scott C._

_That's a BERNARD thing_

Carol had barely hidden in laugh at that, stifling it with a yawn and found herself meeting the Head Elf's concerned gaze. She waved off the look, tucking deeper into her corner of the couch and watching the computers.

Now, with Scott on the inbound route, Bernard's periodic assistance around the other elves working had turned into soft small talk between the Head Elf and his boss.

Though one side of the conversation was soft from barely being awake.

"Report will be on your desk, but Mother Nature got all the 'low-sulfur variety' coal out of the workshop, pretty much all cleaned up besides resetting for after New Year's."

" _You do realize that could have waited a couple days._ "

Bernard shrugged unseen on Scott's end, though somehow his tone relayed the action in a way Carol could hear but not describe, "Most of the department heads were asking about clean up, no one was really happy with the state of the place and I figured it was better to let everyone clean up than to mull over it during Christmas break."

She did marvel at their easy going conversation, almost the complete opposite of what little she'd seen in person between them, and definitely nothing like the steadiness Bernard provided in counterpoint over the radio to Scott's enthusiasm. Without truly knowing, Carol could tell this was more than a work friendship, and that made her smile.

" _All the tin soldiers shrunk and packed up?_ "

"Yep," Bernard yawned, tipping his head back and ignoring when his green beret slid off with the angle, "Packed up and locked up, Gina in R&D volunteered to look into the wiring to figure out just where the logic circuits went wrong with that. Told her to rethink that and get back to me in January."

Scott huffed over the radio, " _I'm guessing the central hub isn't wired in correctly, the externalizing of the power source might have done it_."

"Told Curtis to get it shut down and overhauled."

" _Bet that went over well_."

Instead of replying, Bernard's soft hum in response was almost too soft for the microphone to pick up on, Scott waited a few minutes for an actual reply before speaking up.

" _C'mon Number One, almost home_."

"Not asleep you curmudgeon." The elf growled out, but his eyes didn't actually open until the tracker beeped with Scott's close proximity.

Snorting loudly, Scott soothed the reindeer with a softer voice, much more relaxed now to calm them versus keep up their momentum all night, " _And I don't like cookies! Coming in now Number One set-mark-five, see you in a flash_."

"Copy that, dome's open." Bernard jerked upright and snatched up his hat, narrowly missing the stack of mugs piled near his feet on the desk as he stood.

Carol could almost hear his joints creak in protest, though she might have been imagining it in her exhausted state, her own limbs protested her movement to get off the couch. Bernard grinned when she immediately followed him, though she had to wonder just where he pulled the energy to walk fast and with confidence from the monitor station to the stables. As for Carol, she was mostly upright, but definitely dragging a bit. A bit of struggling math in her head, put the woman at having been awake for close to thirty hours straight.

A long winter's nap sounded amazing right about now.

Busy elves were scrambling back and forth across the antechamber of the stables when Carol and Bernard arrived. Most were double checking tool boxes of supplies around constantly glancing at the wide open doors and empty ramp. Some were spreading sand on the stone floor, leaving a thick layer to provide traction for cold hooves. 

Larry jerked up from one of the stalls, "Bernard! Status?"

"Five!"

"Aw man! Okay guys, let's move!"

The activity level shot up in a flash, and Carol stared in wonder at the speedy efficiency.

It wasn't until another pair of elves, Larry one of them, dragged a heavy chain across the alleyway coming off the ramp, did Bernard have Carol pause in walking.

"Okay, I need you to listen to me for a minute," Bernard gestured to the chain, "You heard Scott say 'mark-five' right?"

"Yes."

The elf grimaced, "Nothing is wrong, but the reindeer are exhausted and not in a good mood, and mark-five is a rating on a scale one-to-ten to let the stables know what to get ready so there's not scrambling in the middle of a crisis."

Carol nodded, "Mark-five isn't very high."

"It's…" Bernard fought for the right word, "It's not good, could be better, and definitely worse. But I need to you stay here in the side alley until it's safe. They're coming in pretty fast and it's easier to handle the team and sleigh if you're experienced. I promise you, everything is fine, just give us a couple minutes before you go to Scott."

"Of course," Carol hid her reaction and Bernard's shock with her agreeing, that was definitely something for later, "Would you rather I wait until Scott's done completely? Or-"

Shaking his head, Bernard glanced over his shoulder when soft bells started to grow closer, "No, it's fine, just let the sleigh and team get to a complete stop first, don’t want one of them balking around after all that."

Nodding again, Carol stepped into the alley between two reindeer stalls, tucking her hands inside her sleeves while she waited. With everyone's focus on a safe landing, Larry was the elf in command as he waved everyone into position at the first sight of the reindeer. Bernard and a couple others took positions by the chain set into a dip in the floor, all of them had slid on heavy leather gloves and were braced in wait.

While yesterday the harness bells had sounded merry and magical, now they were a bit off-key and toneless as the team thundered down the ramp and into the stables. The sleigh clanked down with a loud thud, the skids screeching a bit from heavy wear all night. In unison, the instant Dasher's off hoof was past the chain, the elves in wait yanked up.

Amidst Scott's loud calls for the reindeer to slow down, his voice dropping deeper for emphasis, a couple elves yelled as they were jerked on the chain, hauling back to apply counter pressure and help slow the sleigh down for the reindeer. Coming to a complete stop finally, having slid on the sand while the reindeer had skidded to a halt, the sleigh creaked in complaint at the rough handling, splattered with mud and snow up its sides. Bernard huffed loudly as he dropped his handle on the chain, waving off the others as well and ignoring the loud clanks as it collapsed to the floor.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Easy boys! _Easy_! There we go…easy now…Cupid, stop that! Jennifer, check that chest piece, I don't think it's gonna hold much longer." Scott was directing the elves with calm efficiency even before the sleigh had stopped, without a word between the two, Bernard had climbed up and was instantly helping, "Larry get Rachel out here to settle Comet, long ten hours for him in the back. Where's-oh hi there Tony, here's these-morning Billy."

The endless chatter made Carol smile, and she was content to watch as Santa and the elves stripped the sleigh of extras, anything that had come loose during the slight, and the reindeer being unhooked and lead away.

They drew her focus more after a few moments, the eight exhausted animals being lead to separate stalls by pairs or even trios of elves. Each were unharnessed quickly, given only a little water at first while they were checked over thoroughly and cleared; before being fed hearty meals and given plenty of fresh water. With step ladders at the ready, the elves went about grooming the sweat and grime from the thick pelts, cleaning every inch of the rich fur, antlers, and hooves. Most of the team was content, listing side to side in relaxation as they were pampered.

Wandering down the line, Carol paused when she found one reindeer with their head over the gate to see her.

"Why hello!"

Humming softly, a velvety nose brushed over Carol's hand, snorting in complaint when it was found to be empty.

Jennifer, according to her name tag, popped up next to the reindeer's head and passed over a peppermint, "Hi there Mrs. Claus! This is Donner, he's a mint thief. Donner, be nice."

Bobbing his head, the antlers swayed in almost perfect precision to pass right by Carol's head, and Donner snuffled up the treat before pressing his cheek into Carol's hand.

"He's so nice."

Jennifer giggled, "He knows who you are, they all do. I swear they're smarter than elves, or humans."

Carol had to laugh when Donner nodded in agreement, backing into his stall further to allow Jennifer to go back to brushing him down.

Seeing as Scott was still helping with Comet and the sleigh, Carol followed the sounds of loud complaints further into the stables, and found several elves trying to soothe a very unhappy reindeer.

Chet outright kicked the back wall by the time Carol arrived, a high-pitched whine sliding from the young one as he spun in the stall confines. The harness was still buckled on, a bit loose and uneven as the elves had tried to get him settled and the baby just wasn't having it.

This was over-exhaustion, and Chet wasn't able to calm down long enough to listen to familiar faces almost as tired as he was.

Before someone could get kicked, or stepped on, or bodily shoved by a chaotic reindeer, Carol jumped into action.

Her height gave the advantage to grab the halter on the tossing head, narrowly avoiding the antlers as she pulled Chet's head down from the crazy lift that would have pulled him into a full on rear. Tucking the baby's nose to her shoulder, her other arm wrapped around the back of Chet's head, giving her leverage when he pulled back and his antlers pushed against her arm.

Hushing or commanding obviously wasn't an option, not anymore.

She didn't even notice how many eyes had suddenly turned to watch, lowering her voice like she'd been taught ages ago at her riding stables.

" _Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_'round yon virgin, mother and child_

_Holy infant, so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_ "

Almost before Carol could lock her frame, Chet slumped against her, having fought for barely half a second before relaxing at her soothing voice. A low moan shook the baby's exhausted body and Carol hummed in reply.

"It's okay baby…you're okay…I know, it's been a long night, huh?" Carol glanced around without moving the shoulder Chet's chin was on, catching both Scott's and Bernard's gaze as they stared at her in partial panic and awe.

Grumbling at her voice stopping, Chet shuddered before Carol could go back to petting his neck, humming in reassurance, "Hush little one, it's okay. Let's get that harness off shall we?"

Scott whispered orders quickly, jumping into the stall while Bernard joined another elf in rapidly stripping the leather and buckles from the reindeer. With three sets of hands working, and Carol humming the tune to _Silent Night_ , Chet gave up on fighting them, standing with his head in Carol's arms and completely still while he was cleaned up and checked over. Carol didn't let go until Rachel, the veterinary elf, gave Chet a clean bill of health, minus exhaustion. Once everyone else moved, Carol stepped forward with gentle pressure on Chet's shoulder and head, guiding him back until fully in the stall.

She ducked out of the way just in time, Scott pulling her clear as Chet finally gave in and slumped down into the thick bed of straw.

"Larry, get a couple elves to rotate with Chet, I want someone with him for observation for the next few hours. That was way too much for him." Scott directed, nodding when Rachel piped up about more paperwork but otherwise he turned away from their chatter and set all those watching Carol's interference back to work, "Hello!"

"Hi!" Carol beamed, melting into Scott's arms finally and relishing the warmth and love in the embrace.

Scott pulled back long enough to kiss her before she leaned against his shoulder in exhaustion, "I honestly didn't expect you to stay awake all night."

"My husband is Santa Claus," Carol giggled a little, still in a bit of shock, "What else would I do on Christmas Eve and he's flying around the world?"

"What everyone else does?" Scott sounded confused, "Sleep?"

Shaking her head, Carol smiled at his incredulous expression, "That won't be me, I'll be awake and waiting until you get home safe each and every time."

Scott smiled widely, "Now that is a present all in itself," Wrapping an arm around her, Scott turned to find Bernard waiting, an empty velvet bag held out for Scott to take, "And another present, is a pillow. Number One, I think it's time for bed."

Something in how Scott said that made Carol think he was almost picking a fight with the Head Elf, as if teasing about their mutual lack of sleep, but instead of snarking back, Bernard visibly slumped while they all left.

"Not going to argue there Santa."

Scott actually paused, staring at the Head Elf briefly before sighing loudly, "Way too tired to start, glad to know you're actually going to listen to me this year."

"I do listen, just not on your timetable."

"Yes but when I've been up for two days, and _you've_ been up for two days, both of us need sleep!"

"I'm an elf-"

"-and not human and can handle it-oh shove it."

Instead, Bernard hip checked Scott as he passed, stepping ahead of them to hold open the door. Carol smiled at their banter, content to lean into Scott's side while the pair tried to one up the other about past homecomings and Bernard's apparent lack of consideration for his own health during the holidays.

Arriving at the Santa Suite, Bernard took back the velvet bag while Scott shed the thick red coat, sighing in relief once it was free. In a well-practiced swap, the bag was passed back while the elf took the coat, hat, belt, and used his own feet to kick Scott's boots forward and stepped away to care for the suit.

Turning to his new wife, Scott grinned softly, "How are you doing? Little much?"

Carol snorted, "No…well," She yawned, "Maybe a little, I feel almost a bit out of place, but then again it's been a _long_ day, and I just got married to Santa Claus."

"Scott Calvin," He smirked, "There's two sides to this, and yeah, it's a huge shock, should have seen _my_ first night-"

"Ha!" Bernard's shout echoed from the closet, earning an eye roll from Scott.

"And no comments from the peanut gallery!"

"Oh wow, how far back did you have to remember _that_ one?" The sarcasm was so thick, Carol gave up and just laughed at the two men, snickering into her hand when Bernard reappeared from the closet with the suit bundled in a clothing bag for transport.

Scott snorted, "Really want to play the age card? That's where we're going with this?"

"It was that or your nonexistent sanity."

"Hey!"

"You asked Santa." Bernard yanked on the black boots, ignoring the soot stains appearing on his hands as he rapidly undid the laces before shoving the footwear into another bag, "Why is there paint on these?"

"Home remodel, why are you wearing my sweater?"

Without missing a beat, the elf replied in complete absent-mindedness, not seeing Scott turn to go get changed and ready for bed, "Blame Mrs. Claus. Messed up my other one just before Flight time."

Bernard also didn't see Scott's gaze lock across the room.

"What's that doing…Number one what-" Scott jerked away, velvet bag tossed to the desk in his hurry.

"…And besides, there's like fifty of these things in that closet, how would you even notice I had one-"

"Bernard."

Carol bit her lip at the cut off, Scott's tone dropping when it called from the bathroom, while she'd meant to explain, exhaustion had made it slip from her mind and apparently the Head Elf's as he didn't pay attention until his name was called out in full seriousness.

Glancing over from packing up the suit, Bernard's face dropped when Scott held up the trashcan from the bathroom.

"What the hell happened?"

"It's not-"

"Scott-"

He almost dropped the can down in his urgency, "Carol are you okay?"

She grimaced, but nodded, "I'm fine, it wasn't me."

"Then-" Scott's entire being changed, the realization crossing his face with utter defeat when Bernard stood up and crossed his arms to keep them away.

"What happened-"

"Look, Santa-"

"Bernard!"

Wincing, the elf stepped forward, pulling Scott's gaze away from his damaged chair and the evidence in the bathroom. Sighing heavily, Bernard bunched up one of the sweater sleeves to reveal the white gauze, his face grim while Scott hesitantly took his wrist.

"Curtis said it was house arrest…"

"He…" Bernard sighed, swallowing a yawn and swaying on his feet, "Not entirely accurate, I got locked up in here since it was secure and no one would dare go looking. Tied to a chair and left here. Got rope burns while struggling."

"Holy crap Number One…" Scott gingerly pulled Bernard's sleeve back down, "I…are you alright?"

Carol almost expected a simple 'yes' or 'fine', instead the Head Elf rubbed at his eyes in exhaustion, before shaking his head a little.

"No…I'm tired, I'm sore, and my head is killing me. Gonna get the suit down to be cleaned and then-"

"Yeah that's not happening." Scott stepped around the elf to the couch, yanking on the abundance of festive throw pillows to send them thunking onto the plush carpet.

"Santa, I-"

"You are going to sleep. Here, now."

"I am not sleeping on your couch-"

Scott spun around, the fire in his eyes a burning protectiveness Carol had seen in rare moments when she'd overstepped with Charlie. This wasn't truly fatherly, but the need to ensure one's wellbeing was strong.

" _Yes_ , you are. Pretty sure you won't even make it to the laundry, let alone your house. And I know you, Number One, the minute you're out that door you won't actually stop. And there is no way-"

"I am not sleeping on your couch Calvin, not on your wedding night! I'm an elf, not an idiot."

Carol snorted, cutting in before Scott could respond, "I think you have the wrong idea, the only thing going on for that is sleeping. That's what the honeymoon is for."

Scott smirked, "See, that's why I love you."

Bernard wasn't having it, "Not the point, I'm fine Santa, really, and besides why are you so worked up-"

"Because I let this happen!" Scott snapped, moving forward to keep Bernard from trying to stepping away, "All of this happened because of me! _You_ got hurt, because I wasn't here!"

At that, the elf froze, wilting when Scott just stared back at him in pain. Bernard sighed softly, his hand coming up to Scott's shoulder to keep his focus.

"It's not, Santa, it's really not. And it's over. Let's just keep going forward alright, and I-sorry-" Bernard jerked back as If burned, like he had forgotten something in trying to get Scott to see reason.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Forget that-"

Yanking Bernard into a hug, Scott's voice dropped too low for Carol to hear. She stepped back until able to turn and slipped into the bedroom to give the pair some privacy.

The room was warm, the fireplace having been stoked and tended into smoldering coals that weren't too bright. And the covers were turned down in wait for sleep.

Shedding the heavier tunic sweater over her undershirt, Carol curled up on the bed and plucked the novel sitting on the beside stand. She smirked a little at the cover, using the pages of _Fahrenheit 451_ to distract herself.

Several minutes later, Judy's voice echoed back to the bedroom, chastising the elf and her boss for still being awake, and taking the suit to be cleaned. Once the outermost doors clicked shut, Scott slipped into the bedroom long enough to grab two of the pillows stacked by the wall and a few blankets from another stack, taking them back out to the office area with a low level of snark in his tone.

Bernard sassed right back, earning a disgruntled response that bordered on snide. One of the two blew a raspberry at something the other had said, and Carol was slightly amused at the casual exchange even if she couldn't hear the words.

Mumbled 'goodnights' followed someone dimming the lights, before Scott shut the doors behind him to leave the office dark and Bernard to sleep.

Moving an almost autopilot, Scott gathered up pajamas and towels before turning to Carol.

"You know, just to be clear, in my head a fancy wedding and subsequent wedding night should have been much more planned out and less panic mode. And while I do absolutely love you and am amazed with everything…I am beat."

Carol chuckled, "That makes two of us, but c'mon, not like we're flighty youngsters who can't keep it together. I am going to take you up on that luxurious honeymoon though."

Heading to shower, Scott left the door cracked, "I can agree with you there, I recommend temperate climate, not such a temperature shock from climate to climate."

"What if I want to go skiing?"

"Now there's an idea."

Giggling, Carol tucked herself down into the covers, humming contently at the cloud-like feel.

"So…what do you usually do for the holidays?"

"Besides fly around the world?"

She let her eyes flutter shut, "Exactly."

Scott chuckled, "I sleep almost all of the twenty-fifth of December, after getting back and making sure the reindeer are okay and elves are rolling into their winter break just fine. The twenty-sixth is usually pretty relaxed for me, if anything rough happened on the Flight, we try to go over it as soon as possible to avoid forgetting something after all the stress and long hours. Depending on Laura's family, I usually go get Charlie in the afternoon and he hangs out up here for a couple days. He used to spend a lot more time up here."

"That's what Bernard was saying."

"Ah," Scott sounded relieved, even with the water running, "I'm glad you two got to really meet, hope he wasn't too rough around the edges-"

"Oh no," Carol forced herself to sit up, voice firm when Scott tried to cut in, "He's been just fine! I think we're going to get along great."

"That's good to hear," His reply was clearer with the shower turned off, steam creeping through the cracked door while Scott busied about in the bathroom, "Kinda had me worried a bit, to be honest."

"Oh?"

Scott didn't reply until he was dressed and to the bed, sliding in next to Carol with a low sigh, "It's not that I didn't think you and Bernard wouldn't get along, heck any of the elves. I was just concerned that this happened so rapidly, I was worried that you were uncomfortable and I wasn't here to help ease you into all this."

Carol shrugged, snuggling deeper into the covers as Scott curled up beside her, "Initial shock aside, I think this is going to be just fine. Though a long talk is very in order as I still have no idea who all was at my wedding officiated by Mother Nature."

Chuckling, Scott pulled her in for a soft kiss, humming contently when she cuddled up into his arms.

He did stiffen slightly, face sheepish when she glanced over.

"What is it?"

"You uh…" Scott grimaced, "I didn't mean to catch you in the middle of me and Bernard…forcing him onto the couch for the night. It's not a problem is it? I mean-"

This time Carol interrupted him with a kiss, letting her lips silence him that way before actual words.

"It's fine, I mean it Scott. I was worried too, after finding he was hurt. But I didn't want to overstep being so new. Besides, it's obvious the two of you are really close friends and you wouldn't have done that without a good reason."

Scott nodded, "I told you about my magic being a bit low…I'll have to show you the watch if it isn't smashed somewhere. But after the wedding and all," He gestured at his beard and belly, " _This_ , especially on Christmas, kinda a bit more in tune to the magic than I can usually focus on, it's almost overwhelming and I love it. But usually, I'm a bit on the lower end of the scale in how perceptive I am with the feel of magic. The fact that once he admitted how bad he was…Bernard's a bit rough right now, and considering technically I'm his boss even though he's centuries older than me…this is the best I can do to make sure he's okay. His magic is different than mine…but it does have a certain feel to it and he's not doing so great. Took my bringing it up to finally get him go the hell to sleep."

Carol nodded in understanding, "Glad to know my teacher intuition hadn't failed me either, would he have really gone right back to work if you hadn't made him stay?"

That earned a sleepy shrug from Scott, "Very likely, previous years taken into account it would not have been surprising at all to be honest. But considering how he's actually feeling, magic wise and physically, he'd more likely have made it to his office and fallen asleep hunched over on his desk. Judy might have found him in time to shoo him home, but that's not a guarantee."

"Then I'm glad this way we know he'll get some rest."

"Mhm."

Before either of them could fully submit to the Sandman's grasp, Carol leaned close enough to gain one more kiss and pull Scott's focus back to her just enough.

"Hey Scott."

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."


	3. Chapter 3

Xxx

"So that's where that book went."

Carol jumped a little, glancing up from the novel in her hands to find Scott blinking blearily at her, finally pulling himself from sleep.

For the last thirteen hours, he hadn't woken up, not even the time she had thought to tip-toe to the bathroom and had run into the door in the pitch black in her attempts to be quiet. After that incident, and Carol leaving on a small light, she discovered Scott just wasn't going to regain consciousness until he had slept off his Holiday Flight. At the nine hour mark, she'd been fully awake and unable to drift back into the warm clutches of sleep. As if on cue, Judy had tapped on the outer door almost exactly when Carol had leaned into the office to check on Bernard.

While the Head Elf was still sound asleep, Judy was wide awake and ready with a tray of food for Carol. She whispered that unless the building was on fire or something like that, neither Santa nor Bernard were likely to move for a few more hours and even then might still be pretty groggy.

Instead of taking the elf up on her offer to go walk around and explore, Carol curled up next to Scott and settled into reading the book from the morning before.

About four hours later, Scott mumbled sleepily and then looked up at her reading choice.

"Lost the book?"

Scott snorted, "Yeah…in September…it's Charlie's and probably explains why he failed his midterm."

Carol flicked the pages to the front, snorting loudly at the familiar library stamp on the cover page, "That explains a lot. And to be fair, perhaps some of what he and I have dealt with since freshman year could be better explained by his dad being _Santa Claus_."

He shrugged, "Possibly, I know the disagreements between you and I, about my involvement, mostly stem from that. But Charlie is also plenty old enough to realize that his methods are not the wisest."

Shrugging herself, Carol slipped her bookmark in the novel, tipping to her side to meet Scott's gaze fully, "I think it's a bunch of things, though thinking back on it, especially seeing the difference in school Charlie and the teenager who was around here yesterday…community service is going to be his new best friend."

That got a wide smile, "You know, I really appreciate that idea going through. I know he fights the disciplinary measures and probably deserves the majority. But I really don't like him having yet _another_ excuse to miss classes and blow off assignments."

"I think we can make something work," Carol grinned, leaning into the steady hand that started to play with her loose hair, "Though I do sort of have a question about my job…"

Scott chuckled, "That's always the thing, having two sides. Short version, commuting is an option, or since I think you are on contract, you could finish out the term and help the transition, before moving up here. I usually crash with Laura and Neal nowadays when down there, but used to have my own townhouse for a couple years. Just depends on what you think would work best, though from about mid-November on til New Years, I get pretty slammed."

"This year must have been rough," Carol stated, "We'll have to go over this more, I'll pull up my contract details to look at later, I don't have to think about that until January third."

A grimace passed over Scott's face, he slowly sat up and slumped into the fluffy pillows adorning the head of the massive sleigh bed, "Yeah…this year…was not at all smooth. But you're right, let's put that aside for later. Right now…"

He leaned in for a sweet kiss, and Carol lost her thoughts for a few minutes, sinking into the love and joy and heat.

Both pulled away breathless, Carol snuggling into Scott's side as his hand lightly stroked her back, "For right now, let's enjoy this Christmas together and plan a solid honeymoon, then we'll look at the technicalities with a great deal more sanity than my introduction."

"Sounds like a plan."

Stretching as he stood up, Scott groaned softly and pulled on a bathrobe, passing Carol a matching one in dark green versus his royal red. "Hope you don't mind wandering around in pajamas for a little bit, Magdalene is already on vacation, but I know her assistants will be available later today to help find you some clothes. "

"Oh I was just going to steal your sweaters." Carol teased, slipping into her new slippers with a giddy smile at the fluffy interiors, "Though do you and Dr. Miller always compete for the most outrageous outfits?"

Snorting, Scott jammed his feet into his own slippers, almost moccasin style, but with elaborate stitch work depicting teddy bears, "Not as much as you might think, sweaters are comfy, and tinsel football is cold."

Carol chuckled behind a hand, "Especially when you are always being tackled."

A light laugh crossed Scott's face, ignoring the jibe, "I bet Judy is putting together something, I can't take the team down to grab a suitcase for you for at least another seventy-two hours, but Judy and Abby will set you up in a flash if that's okay with you."

"Sure, so…" Carol followed Scott through the bathroom to the office, avoiding the loud clacking of the bedroom doors for the quieter pocket door option, "If they're grounded for a few days, how does Charlie get up here, usually?"

Before Scott could answer, a sleepy grumble growled from the couch, "I go get him, it's faster."

"Oh?"

Bernard barely moved enough to not be buried in the pillows jammed against the couch arm, "Teleport, drop down and back in about two minutes. Easier on the team and everyone."

"That's," Carol stared a bit, "That's really cool."

The disgruntled grogginess morphed into a slightly embarrassed grin, "I…thanks…"

Nodding, Carol turned when Scott excitedly grabbed the forgotten velvet bag off his desk, glancing at the blanket burrito wrapped elf on his couch, "Are you going to move anytime soon or keep sleeping?"

"Sleep," Bernard dug back into the cushions, almost completely fading from view even when Scott laughed at him.

"Alright then, I'll send Judy or Trish up in a couple more hours with food."

A low grunt was the only response before the newly-weds left the suite.

The workshop was silent today, nice and clean and in wait. They made it all the way to the kitchens without seeing anyone, which Scott said was rather impressive since elves were first and foremost nosy-with a brand new Mrs. Claus at the Pole, and secondly it was holiday time and many mingled all over to celebrate and share gifts and down time.

Judy was almost expecting them, waving from across the cafeteria like room before disappearing back through the doors.

Once they'd settled at a long table, Scott shook out the velvet bag he'd bunched up a little to carry, untying the braided gold cord at the top.

"So, I have something for you, and while I'm pretty sure there's at least a dozen trees between here and my rooms, it's more fun to show off a little."

Carol leaned closer when Scott set the empty bag on the table, before sticking his arm through the opening and reaching down up to his shoulder.

" _What?!_ "

Scott laughed, "Santa's bag of gifts! Don't ask me the physics on this, I can't explain it. But…" He grunted softly, before pulling his arm back and revealing a decent sized rectangular box about two inches thick. It was wrapped in deep bronze metallic paper and a dark crimson ribbon of crushed velvet, "This was my initial plan, after you showed me those pictures."

Gasping a little, Carol held the gift reverently, her eyes watering just a little at the beauty of the wrapping alone. A childish part of her pulled on the ribbon's bow before she took the stretch of fabric and tied her hair back with, letting the lopsided bow fall on her shoulder. Scott chuckled, leaning on the table in anticipation as she carefully peeled back the paper down to the cardboard. Lifting the lid to the box, Carol was met with another entirely covered in velvet, and the wonder exploded in her chest when she lifted the jewelry box free.

"What…" Carol almost cried, "Oh _Scott_."

A matching set of a necklace and earrings rested on a satin interior, miniscule diamonds surrounding a radiant emerald on each piece with silver chain work and backings. Almost the _exact_ set her grandmother had when Carol was little and wore to every Christmas dinner. After her passing, Carol had begged for the antique jewelry, only to be told by her father that they'd been lost. She'd briefly shown Scott the generation photo, but hadn't mentioned the longing for the jewelry.

Santa really did know her.

"I…wow…" Blushing, Carol brushed her fingertips over the gemstones before setting the box aside to embrace Scott tightly.

"I… _thank you_ , I don't know what to say!"

Scott squeezed her tight, "That's more than enough, you will look even lovelier with them on."

"And with the dress." Judy added, appearing with fresh cocoa and tacos. "Here we are."

"Okay I'm curious, have you been in here all night? It's like there's always food ready." Carol asked in wonder, smiling when Judy laughed and bobbed in a slight curtsy.

"More like the kitchens are always ready for anyone needing food, and I've been rotating with Trish, Head of Kitchens every few hours, you just haven't met her yet." Judy gestured to Carol's borrowed robe, "I've already sent word to Franklin and Lana at the tailor's, some spare clothes will be ready shortly."

"Thank you," Carol flashed a knowing smile to Scott, smirking as she caught him almost downing a taco whole, "I really appreciate how…amazing, and welcoming…" She trailed off in wonder.

Judy pat her arm gently, not in any way seeming demeaning or chastising, "That's North Pole Welcomes for you, and being Head of Relations too, there hasn't been a new Mrs. Claus in quite some time, so everyone is super excited for you."

Scott butted in when Carol blushed at the announcement, "You know…Judy, why did it take almost eight full years for someone to bring that clause to my attention? Not that a whirlwind and slightly rushed wedding didn't result in the beautiful Carol here, but geez guys a little more of a heads up would have been appreciated."

Her face fell suddenly, almost an actual grimace, before the upbeat tone shifted into resignation tinged with annoyance, "Santa Handbook aside, that's a question for Bernard and Curtis."

"For the record, I blame Curtis."

"He lives!"

Carol snorted, barely managing to keep milk from shooting out of her nose when Judy exclaimed with Bernard's stumbling appearance. Wiping at her mouth, Carol stifled her laughter while Bernard dropped onto the bench beside Scott, burying his head in his arms as he hunched over. The thick sweater just about swamped his frame, making an excellent pillow.

Scott's hand went to the elf's shoulder briefly, chuckling at the low groan that slipped out, before returning to his meal.

"Eight years is a long time Number One."

Snorting loudly, Bernard didn't look up, "Elf."

"Santa." Scott flicked the elf's hat, though his amusement dropped a little when that didn't earn a reaction, "Still doesn't answer my question."

"Judy wasn't wrong, it's been decades since the last Mrs. Claus was new to the Pole."

"Doesn't explain why I didn't find out until really late."

Bernard shrugged a little, barely moving in his exhausted slump, "Sort of forgot."

" _You_ sort of-"

The elf lifted his head, dark curls failing to conceal the dark circles under his eyes, "Santa, can we talk about this later please?"

Sighing softly, Scott shrugged it off, "Much later, go back to sleep Number One."

"Not asleep," Bernard replied, even though his head was back on his arms in a flash.

Grinning around her tacos, Carol glanced to Judy who was carefully folding up the velvet Santa bag, "What's this dress you mentioned?"

Judy smiled widely, "Just like there's Santa's red suit, there's a signature dress for Mrs. Claus. Christmas themed of course. Abby is looking for it right now, but I think it got locked into storage and mislabeled. Surprisingly, it happens a lot with that dress even when there's a wearer residing at the North Pole."

"Think she'll find it before the party?" Scott asked, tearing at a taco shell to hold it better.

The elf shrugged, "Most likely, there's a back-up dress already being prepared."

"Party?"

Scott's slightly panicked gaze jerked to Carol, seeing her confusion and missing Judy's eye roll.

"You haven't been awake that long yet have you?" Judy asked, giggling when Scott shook his head, "Well then, Mrs. Claus there's a town wide party for Christmas on the twenty-eighth of December, everyone dresses a bit formally and being your first time, we're trying to find the official dress to welcome you as Mrs. Claus."

Chuckling himself, Scott gestured to the she elf with a wicked grin, "I highly recommend asking any questions related to the North Pole to Judy, at least until Bernard wakes up."

Carol stifled her laugh when the Head Elf didn't even move, actually unconscious next to his boss and completely still. Turning to him, Scott's expression dropped a bit more, watching the elf remain slumped over and barely breathing. 

Judy leaned over a little too, frowning with a sigh, "Figured that would happen, Mrs. Claus, would you like a small tour on the way to the tailor's?"

Classic redirection, but Carol wasn't going to argue, not with the concern bleeding into Scott's gaze when he turned towards the elf further and rested a hand on his back. She did meet Scott's eyes, silently conveying she was willing to help if needed and receiving a grateful smile before he focused on Bernard.

Judy smoothly up turned Carol's cocoa into a thermos, holding open the doors while the woman grabbed a taco to go and folded the soft shell into a burrito for ease of walking.

Xxx

With his wife in good hands with Judy, Scott lightly shook Bernard's shoulder, careful not to jar the elf too badly and startle him.

As it was, he still received a shock of what felt like static as the Head Elf groaned into consciousness, leaning into Scott's touch until his brain caught up and he pulled away.

"Not 'sleep…"

Scott sighed softly, "It's just us, Bernard, quit faking."

Grunting softly, the elf tipped his head enough to meet Scott's gaze, dark eyes blearily trying to focus.

"It's not just the rope burns, is it?"

Bernard shook his head, unable to muster up the strength to move more than that. Scott's hand moved back to his shoulder, watching as the elf's eyes drifted shut again in weariness. Without even focusing, Scott could feel the roughness of Bernard's magic beneath the surface, the usual steadfast hum roiling and churning like the arctic sea in a storm.

"Is it the workshop…or…"

Shrugging, Bernard leaned up a bit, pinching the bridge of his nose as the faint feeling of pressure in the room shifted, as if the elf was pushing out against the air. A harsh breath gusted from the elf, before he slumped over and grimaced.

"It's not just that…like wires crossed, or cylinders misfiring. Things aren't lining up. Not sure why the backlash is heavier on my end, it should have evened out after your _resantification_ …not-" Bernard winced, "Not that I want it to ripple like this on you…especially after your wedding-"

Scott held up a hand, "Let's…hang on Number One-"

"Santa-"

"Bernard."

Grunting, the elf glanced up, waiting silently for Scott to go on as the man rubbed at his own face in weariness, "First…my wedding aside, you guys are just as important and we're going to take care of this, _quickly_. And second-"

A warm hand clapped onto Bernard's shoulder, " _Never_ think I'm going to put _any_ of this all on you, not if I can help it. This never should have gotten this far. And for that I am sorry."

Sighing softly, Bernard leaned into his boss' touch a bit, rubbing at his eyes as he composed himself. He pulled away after a second, slumping over with a groan.

"So…"

"Hmm?"

"How do we fix this?"


	4. Chapter 4

Xxx

Abby was indeed successful, and Carol couldn't get the smile off her face once she saw the elegant dress appearing from the dress bag.

While Franklin adjusted the slacks Carol was trying on, Lana and Judy were carefully setting up the newly found dress on a mannequin already set at Carol's measurements. The A-line shaped dress was a smooth, ruby red satin that shimmered like frost on glass. Simple in its design, sleeveless, and with a jewel neckline, if it weren't for the magical look to the fabric it would have appeared basic. Until she saw the overcoat. Deep red velvet that matched the Santa coat, and lined with soft white fur the glistening color of pure snow at the sleeve cuffs, collar, and the bottom hem that draped long in the back and shorter in the front to overlap beautifully with the satin.

Judy was shining a pair of slippers, simple ballet flats for Carol instead of low heels, Lana had refused to find a pair as she had guessed the principal wasn't too fond of them. And the seamstress was right. The goal was to have the entire outfit ready by the party, Franklin was confident-Lana was not.

The pair were fussing back and forth, all around setting up Carol with a few outfits to last until she could stop by her house. It was a mix between adorably professional of bantering coworkers, and a culture shock as some of the quips were history references in fashion that Carol couldn't track even with her education background. Judy noticed the confusion, smirking when she caught the woman's gaze.

"Fashion people…huh?"

Carol giggled, trying not to twitch too much while Franklin was adjusting the lay of her blouse and the tucks he'd been pinning.

"Oh snowflakes Judy!" Lana snarked, holding up a bolt of fabric towards Carol's face to judge the tone with her complexions, "Not like you aren't as fussy with your cocoa recipes!"

"Twelve hundred years to perfection!"

Blushing at the ease of their age differences, Carol slipped off the blouse when Franklin waved, stepping down from the pedestal to go change back into her pajamas. Before she could though, a new set of clothes had appeared in the changing room already. Jeans and another tunic sweater, and a pair of sturdy winter boots with gold glitter laces awaited her.

Tying the bows in a flourish at her ankles, Carol stepped out to find Judy carrying a bundle of clothing and Abby holding out Carol's light brown trench coat.

"Where to next ladies?"

Both elves giggled, nodding to Lana's curt dismissal as the red head turned her focus to the dress-Judy lead the way to the door, "How about the welcome area? There's the training classrooms for different departments, recruitment station, and orientation center. And the school Santa told you about, it's mostly used to catch up elves on events elsewhere in the world, but a curriculum change would be greatly appreciated."

Carol smiled, bundling up in her coat and taking one of the bags Judy carried to share the light load, "That sounds wonderful."

Xxx

Two hours later, Carol stepped into a small room on the top floor of the workshop, not quite the highest point in the building, but definitely up there. It was almost like a science fiction command center, though this one looked to be a very solitary work place with two computer stations and only one chair.

That seat was occupied by Bernard, the elf slumped over on the console and staring at flashing screen with varying lines of data and uneven pulses.

Scott on the other hand, was laid out on his back under the second console, fussing with the wiring and muttering under his breath. The Head Elf glanced up when Carol mounted the spiral stairs, waving a little before tapping the keyboard in front of his arm to keep the screen on track.

"What's all this?"

"For lack of a better descriptor," Bernard gestured to the various monitors and readouts, "Magic Monitoring Center, no one's come up with a better name yet. Helps us keep track of the Pole's magic influx and distribution throughout the year."

Carol nodded, scanning the tiny labels written in old fashioned calligraphy displayed under each monitor or gauge and mostly understanding the names, "I'm guessing something's not quite lining up?"

Bernard snorted, "What gave it away?"

"Ow!"

Glancing down at Scott as he grumbled unintelligibly, Carol's eyebrow rose when she looked back to the elf, "Oh you know, just a hunch."

Chuckling a little, Bernard pointed to the screen he was mostly following, the lines pulsing across the display almost like a heartbeat but extremely irregular and with no discernible pattern to any of them.

"These track outward flow of magic, spreading of holiday cheer, the hope of the coming new year, wonder in presents, and the joy in giving." His finger tapped one of the lines when it stuttered visibly, the elf cringing a little at the same time, "With the issue of Santa not being married for so long all coming to a head in an extremely short period of time…on top of the Fake Santa causing so many problems, the distribution isn't rippling properly. Like a blocked pipe, and the buildup-"

Before he could continue, Bernard grimaced and rubbed at his eyes, cringing in pain while Scott slid out from under the console to see his new wife.

"You okay Bernard?"

Grunting, the elf waved off his boss, not looking up while Scott rolled to his feet and reset a couple of the screens.

"Not a good thing for too much magic buildup?" Carol surmised, watching two of the gauge lines bounce and this time Bernard actually groaned aloud, Scott winced as well, tapping a couple keys in response.

Scott huffed a breath, "It's annoying on a good day, painful otherwise. The workshop…the elves…myself, are all tied to the magic. Technically you will be as well, but not to the extent like Bernard and I. You might feel static in the air when things act up, but in this case-"

"I have a massive headache and we're trying to reset the connection." Bernard finished.

Carol watched them work for a bit in silence, the lines remaining erratic while even Scott looked to be getting a headache the longer this occurred. While not fully understanding exactly what she was looking at, Carol did break up the tense discussion between the elf and her husband after staring at one screen for a few minutes in contemplation.

"Could the distribution be blocked because of the Toy Santa? Division of sourcing and then rerouting of flow?" Carol's questions made two very weary pairs of eyes turn to her, one more pained than the other, "I mean, from someone who has never been here before, I would have thought the North Pole would feel joyful and wonderful all rolled up into Christmas Magic. But it felt more like frustration and condescension, like an argument taking place."

The dawning on Scott's and Bernard's faces was almost comical, at least until the elf almost slammed a set of codes into one of the keyboards before dashing for the stairs.

Scott was just a few seconds behind the Head Elf, holding out a hand for Carol and heading out.

While he'd started out faster, Scott and Carol caught with Bernard just before the R&D center when the elf visibly stumbled. Neither of them commented, but the shared look between them was enough for a silent agreement to bring up later.

Shoving at the too long sweater sleeves, Bernard lead them into the room and around the Pantograph that was no longer glowing and the side panels all torn open. Set up a workbench with a couple mechanical display Santas, was supposed to be the shrunken Toy Santa locked in a small display case.

None of them were expecting to find the entire case smokey black and ruined with melted plastic oozed all over the interior.

"Well…that's one way to solve a problem." Scott leaned over to examine the case better, nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell of burnt fabric and wiring.

Bernard squinted at the wreckage, "I am going to say the Pantograph was not as stable as we thought."

"Tripling the RAM probably did it, I doubt Curtis took the electromagnetic discharge into account that the field gave off with the extra power. Wouldn't surprise me if the circuitry is out of whack as well." Scott poked at the case in contemplation, he stepped to the side as if to go investigate, being paused by Bernard's arm blocking his path with a well-practiced look of exasperation on the elf's face.

"Thought we were leaving it alone for a few days."

"Yeah, but-"

"Santa-"

"Boys."

Both turned on Carol, Scott having the brains to look sheepish, while Bernard just looked tired. She had been at the Pole for less than forty-eight hours and already had discovered the pair's dynamic.

This was going to be fun.

Smirking, Carol waved at the case and machine, "So now what do we do?"

Staring at the case, Bernard alternated between rubbing at his temples and glancing at Scott, lost in thought for several long moments. "Santa-"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your globe?"

Scott huffed softly, "In the Hall, where else? If there's anything I can remember, is to leave _that_ alone."

The Head Elf nodded, burying his face in his palms, "Could you go get it? I think I can reset this."

"Here?" Scott turned, "Or the office?"

"The…" Bernard sighed, trailing off abruptly with the heavy gust of air.

Carol met Scott's gaze, nodding subtly towards the door. Agreeing without a word, Scott lightly nudged Bernard's shoulder to get his attention, voice lowered to keep it from echoing.

"Hey…mind showing Carol back to my office? I'll meet you there."

A tight nod was his response, and Scott managed to school his expression when the elf finally looked up. Trying to look encouraging, Scott headed out while Carol waited for Bernard.

The walk back to the Santa Suite was silent, Carol taking the slower pace to glance around and observe more of her surroundings. Without being ostentatious or extravagant in a pompous way, nearly everything in the building was intricately detailed. It was almost a game to find all the hidden uniqueness as she walked.

There was a plain garment bag draped over the couch opposite the one Bernard had slept on when the pair arrived at the Suite. Not even sparing it a glance, Bernard sagged back onto the cushions, sinking into the pile of blankets and pillows.

Carol examined the bag instead of settling in to wait, finding Franklin's note of fresh clothes for Carol's use and that the dress would be delivered on time for the coming party. Taking the garment bag to the bedroom, Carol gave Bernard some space while waiting for Scott. There was a set of hooks on the back of the bathroom door in the bedroom, perfect for temporary hanging.

Going by the impression from Judy, Carol was suspecting there would be a change to the rooms once Judy was able to pin down Scott and the building team together.

"… _you say this is happening all so fast_ …"

Abby wasn't joking; December first, Carol was dreading the end of the school semester and holiday rabble within the school-all while just waiting for the phone call from her family to say their plans had changed yet again. December twenty-fourth, Carol was married and touring the most magical place she'd ever seen.

Putting all that aside, Carol focused on the present. Today, was figure out why Scott was getting a…magic headache…that's the best her mind could come up with, and why Bernard was in nonstop pain. Get that to stop…and then Carol was likely going to go back to sleep and tackle tomorrow in a more productive manner; as with only one meal and a walking tour after the tailor stop…it was almost ten o'clock at night and she was tired. Her time schedule was almost completely messed up.

Behind her in the office/living room, Scott appeared and was speaking quietly, trying to discern if Bernard had fallen asleep or not. Judging by the lack of response, the elf had.

Stepping up behind her, Scott hummed approvingly as she examined the blouses and sweaters within the garment bag.

"Franklin's good, and he likes you. He doesn’t use that blue color for just anyone," Scott said, lightly brushing his fingers down a royal blue wrap blouse with matching black slacks.

"And who came up with those sweaters of yours?" Carol teased, getting the very mature response of Scott sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

"That is…" Scott shrugged, "I don't have an answer. Probably a mix between Maggie and Lana, though others probably helped and were prompted by Charlie."

"Is Bernard-?"

"Part of the sweater scheme?" Scott shrugged, "I doubt-"

Carol snorted, "Scott."

"He's asleep, was going to give him a minute, never been a good idea to wake him up in my experience."

Glancing towards the office, Carol lowered her voice a bit more with the open doors, "So…is it just me…or does it take a bit to separate…umm…"

"Children from elves?" Scott nodded, "Give it a few months, takes some practice and just being up here. The majority will be not only entirely understanding but also mature beyond their years on purpose. Though, there's a handful who insist on maintaining the other side and that's how I end up with tinsel all over the workshop."

"Tinsel football?"

"That too." Scott smiled, "And I know that look, the bordering on teacher/parental feeling. That's normal too. I can't really explain it, but I'm going to go with it's the 'caring for others' thing Santa and Mrs. Claus represent. And…"

Gesturing to the office, Scott's smile turned sardonic, "Bernard's known for almost burning out this time of year, hard not to try and keep track of him no matter how much he complains."

Nodding, Carol relaxed a little, "I feel like I'm going to overstep, but I got into higher level education because I wanted to teach and help older students who often get ignored. I know he's not-"

"A young adult who forgets to eat?" Smirking, Scott completely understood, "Yeah, I know the feeling. But just wait til he makes you question any and all understanding you may have had about your history education and then rethink that."

"I can hear you."

Scott snorted, not even bothering to glance over his shoulder at the elf's grumble from the other room, "Anything to say in your defense?"

"Plenty."

"Anything to say that is relevant to this century?"

Grumbling instead, it sounded like Bernard stood up, and Scott motioned for Carol to follow him back. She did pause when she caught sight of the snow globe Bernard was holding. And ornate silver base stylized like carved wood to encircle the bottom of the glass, insets of carved toys were placed around in tiny frames to almost hollow out the base and lead up to the fancy scrollwork actually holding the globe part steady. From a distance, it looked like a forest was sitting inside the glass world. Once she was closer, Carol could see the finer details of a town within the globe.

"It's…beautiful."

Scott beamed, taking the globe to show her better with a slight roll of his wrist to get the glittery snowflakes moving.

"It's actually misbehaving, Charlie showed you his, right?"

"Yes."

"That magic you saw, mine does the same, but it's not reacting right. Just a sec." Scott glanced over at his Head Elf.

Bernard huffed in response, shaking out his wrists before holding his hands above and below the snow globe Scott was holding between his own, "Remember how we did this last time?"

"You mean almost seven years ago?"

"Very funny."

Shrugging Scott held out his arms a bit straighter, fingers flexing on the silver base in preparation, "Am I reaching or are you?"

"You hold still," Bernard's hands slowly closed to cup the base and the top of the globe, "This time you're just holding the door open-"

"Easier said than-"

_Zzzt!_

Carol did admittedly yelp when the lights went out, throwing the Suite and the majority of the buildings outside the window into darkness for a few seconds before everything hummed back to life. The lights came last, flickering and stabilizing just before the phone rang on Scott's desk.

"Hold the door…not slam it open." Scott pulled away to answer the phone, scowling to himself before reassuring whoever was on the other end of the line that the power glitch was okay and everything was fine. Carol watched Bernard instead, the elf rubbing his hand lightly and not focusing on her. At least until he noticed her scrutiny.

That made him gently take the snow globe from Scott's hand, carefully shaking it and passing it to the woman in silence.

This time, the tiny town lit up with sparkles of candles and lights, elves running between buildings and reindeer dashing across the rooftops and circling the trees, it all cascaded to an end with falling flakes in a flash of fireworks and magic all contained within the glass.

Smiling like crazy, Carol couldn't quite hold back the happy tears once she could pull her gaze away, "That's...wow…"

The smile on Bernard's face was the best Carol had seen since her wedding, a full face expression that lit up the elf's very being. It honestly expounded her wonder tenfold when she looked up with the last of the sparks fading out.

Just that, her simple wonder, and the Head Elf was beaming like a little kid.

And in a lot less pain as he turned to Scott when the phone was hung up,

"Blew a fuse up in the Crow's Nest, but Porkchop double checked the Monitoring Center and it's leveling out finally." Scott stated, fussing with his desk and finding the watch he'd been wearing since Charlie's parental conference, "And! Aha! Back on the top."

Old-fashioned and elegant, the watch was stuck firmly on the ten of the gauge Carol hadn't fully seen until Scott's botched explanation date, she hadn't paid it much mind then, but now stared in wonder as Scott passed her the leather and metal wrist watch. "This is incredible."

"It really is, helped guide what I was doing, even if a bit too much technically, but I will say the school Christmas party needed assistance, because whoo-boy, _that_ was a disaster-"

Carol chuckled, looking up long enough to stop Scott's ramble while focusing back on the watch in her hand, fingering the leather band delicately.

"I meant the craftmanship, this is amazing." Carol held the watch up to the light, catching the finer details on the metal watch frame and back plate, "Really stunning."

Scott hummed in appreciation, catching her eye before nodding to Bernard with a smile.

"You made this?"

"Well-"

A low snort slid from Scott, and he nudged the elf lightly, "He did, customized and everything. Oh stop blushing Number One, it's amazing!"

Bernard just shook his head, the blush high on his cheeks making the sparkled freckles stand out more in comparison to the exhausted tint he wore earlier.

Carol yawning put a pause on anything further, and Scott copied her only half a second before the elf did, "Alright, anyone hungry?" At double shakes of heads, Scott nodded to himself, "Bed it is, Bernard, how's your arms?"

Pausing his idle scratching, the elf tried to brush it off, until not only his boss stared at him, but Carol did as well.

"Yeah," Scott jerked a thumb towards the bathroom, "Not getting out of this one."

A faint smirk slid from Carol, and while her new husband went to answer a knock at the outer door, the principal followed Bernard to the bathroom and its first aid kit.

At least the welts were looking better, scabbed over and the swollen edges having calmed down with time. The bruising on the other hand, had only gotten darker, less distinct as the colors had faded together. And this time, Bernard did actively grimace when Carol cleaned the marks and rewrapped the elf's forearms.

"I won't bother trying to say it looks better," Carol said, "But the bleeding stopped."

Shrugging with one shoulder, Bernard leaned back against the counter and watched the white gauze cover up the darkened bruises, "Is what it is, thank you."

"You're welcome," Smiling as genuine as she could, Carol met the elf's gaze, "And I mean always."

"Hmm?"

Carol waved at the room, "I'm great at managing a school…but it's not the North Pole. And I have had a total of _two_ dates with Scott and that's not even close to my set number before I try to do something more involved than dinner and a movie. While I don't doubt we'll work well together… _I have no idea what I'm doing_."

She pulled a better smile with that, and went on when the realization started to dawn on Bernard's face, "And while I want to learn as much as I can, I honestly failed human relations-"

Bernard snorted abruptly, stifling it behind a hand and unable to meet her gaze for several seconds.

"Charlie…"

Nodding in agreement, Bernard composed himself while Carol rolled her eyes, "I don't want us to get off on the wrong foot, Scott obviously cares about you and looks to you for just about everything he can't himself handle. And I don't want to hinder that or anything that's so magical about this place."

That honest smile came back, Bernard losing a little of the tension he'd still been carrying, likely without realizing it as the relaxed stance took over, "You know…I think everything is going to be just fine."

Straightening when the elf stood up, Carol held out her hand, "Carol, pleased to meet you."

"Bernard," He took it gladly, a wry smirk appearing, "Welcome to the North Pole."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm kinda known for being the slow-burn person...didn't realize that until I got to this site and was told...heh...but I promise it all comes together like a giant jig-saw puzzle!

Xxx

"Okay, so don't let go until you are _sure_ that you are steady on your feet and not dizzy, and don't forget to breathe-"

"Mhm-"

"And it's going to-"

"Scott-"

"-to feel a little-"

Bernard rolled his eyes, nodding when Carol motioned at the rambling man standing in front of them both. Without waiting for a pause, Carol slid in front of Scott and grabbed his flailing hands between her own.

"Scott, I want you to look into my eyes," Her voice dropped, "What do you see?"

He snorted, "You trying really hard not to smile cuz that was extremely sarcastic."

Carol coughed out a laugh, hiding her mirth while Scott took a breath and settled, "Alright, shall we?"

Covered with soft wool mittens, Scott's hand clasped her own glove covered fingers as he linked his arm with hers. Bernard politely took her free hand, squeezing in reassurance while his other rested on Scott's shoulder.

"Okay, so on three. One-"

"- _whoa!_ "

Carol shuddered a little when the moderate temperature of the workshop faded to cold air with a snap of wind. Not quite in a flash, but fast enough Scott jerked in surprise when Bernard teleported them all from the North Pole cafeteria to the Miller house, just off the back patio so the fresh snow was easier to land on versus the slick stonework.

Bernard's hand didn't pull from Carol until she was ready, waiting patiently while she reoriented herself. Scott was mildly panicking, but only to ensure Carol was alright.

"Uncle Scott!"

"Lucy!"

Watching the small red-head charge from the slamming back door in a flurry of holiday pajamas, fire-engine red boots, and a wide open coat, Carol couldn't keep the smile off her face. Six years old of vibrant energy, Lucy Miller leaped off the two foot tall patio level and into Scott's arms with a laugh.

Immediately she was babbling about the gifts under the tree and thanking him for the sled and scarf and…Carol couldn't understand the rest in the child's _speed_.

Hiding her chuckle behind a gloved hand, Carol watched Neil and Laura chase after Lucy, the mother trying to fight the squirming child and zip up her coat, while Neil was engaged in a conversation with Scott already almost without breathing after the initial greeting.

"Oh!" Laura's shocked tone melted into the familiar-mostly polite, slightly confused, still welcoming-tone that most parents adopted when speaking with Carol outside of the school building or off campus function.

"Hi! Principal Newman! Or Calvin? Charlie said there was a wedding, but wow! And-"

Snorting a bit, Carol couldn't stop the hysterical giggle that slid out, "Oh my gosh this is going to be weird!"

Neil paused his wife's uncomfortable attempt at trying to visibly decide between a handshake or something else, "Well…how about this, Hi-Dr. Neil Miller, Laura here is my wife, Lucy is our daughter, we share a son with Scott Calvin, who you just married! Let's go from there!"

Carol laughed, accepting the awkward hug, "You're stepson's father is Santa Claus!"

A smile of her own lit up Laura's face past the polite look Carol knew from school, "Welcome to the club!" She wrapped the woman in a hug, "All that aside! Merry Christmas! You must be so in shock with all of-oh hi Bernard!"

This time, Carol couldn't hide her smirk when the elf panicked a little at Laura's immediate hug, but he did force a tight grin and pat the woman's back, "Hi Mrs. Miller."

"Gosh it's cold out here, come inside! C'mon!"

Scott let out a low sigh at Laura's exuberance, balancing Lucy on one hip while holding his arm out for Carol, Neil was patiently holding the door and letting Laura ramble while leading them into the house. Once inside, Carol felt some of the tension vanish, without really knowing why. Not until she saw Laura slide into the kitchen to bop Charlie on the back of the head to get him to pay attention, having been focused on his cell phone at the dining room table instead of part of the scramble outside at their arrival.

The sheer normalcy of it, and Lucy's excited babble providing background noise, Carol relaxed a bit as she sat on a kitchen stool. Neil was fussing with hot cider, holding up a bottle for Scott and receiving a nod from him and Laura when offered.

"Prin-"

"Carol, please."

The doctor grinned, "Carol, would you like some spice in your drink?"

"I…" She grinned, "Yes, please."

"Can I have some?"

"No!"

"Wrong kinda juice for you, Miss Lucy," Scott bounced Lucy on his hip, "No alcohol for like…thirty years…"

"But that's past twenty-one!"

"Oh look Charlie!" Laura glanced around the fridge door to stare at her son, "Your sister is doing better in math than you are!"

"Mom!"

Snorting, Scott set Lucy down so she could charge off on a holiday sugar high, "Double Neil, it's going to be _that_ kinda night!"

Perking up, Charlie tried to look hopeful when Neil glanced at him after handing Lucy a mug of plain apple juice on the fly-by, "Could I try?"

Bernard snorted, _loud_ , having settled in a chair at the table next to the teen, "And _how_ old are you?"

"How old are you?!"

A wry grin spread across the elf's face, "Old enough to drink and not skip school."

Cringing, Charlie hunched in on himself, submitting to apple juice while Scott slid the first mug Neil handed over to Bernard, taking another with a grin.

"How about this…" Scott took a sip, hissing a little at the sting of rum in the drink, "All school and business talk is postponed until after New Year's. For now, Charlie remains grounded, but we'll leave it at that."

"And slightly awkward conversations of you marrying your son's principal shall abstain until there's more alcohol."

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

Stepping into Carol's house, Scott smirked at her stifled gasp, he'd have to call Joey and remind him to send his team down in a week to clean the woman's house after what they did.

Which is exactly what they did to Scott's that first Christmas. Decorate it to the nines with fresh holiday cheer.

Garland and fairy lights wrapped along the walls and any shelf edges, wreaths hanging in nearly every window, and the living room now hosted a traditional tree with deep reds and silvers. There were even a few figurines scattered about strategically, most of them a cheerfully dressed _Mrs. Claus_ in varying designs of regalia. Carol was in awe of the mastery, Scott was lightly amused.

Bernard had opted to stay at the Miller's house while Scott and Carol ventured out to her house. Fetching clothes, and belongings, paperwork to start for the abrupt marriage, and for Carol to call her house sitter for the rest of Christmas break so the least favorite principal's house wasn't a target.

While she packed a couple bags, Scott admired the few family photos on the walls, one of which is where he got the Santa insight for the jewelry set. That had told him about Carol's grandmother Melinda and her love for the holiday season, it also told him his new wife's parents were in another town, about two hours away from this one, and while pleasantly celebrated Christmas, didn't believe in the magic one bit.

Most older adults didn't, though some still managed to surprise Scott even after eight years into the job as Santa.

Along with the paperwork she was gathering, Carol was intending on finding her school board contract. Both she and Scott agreed, at the very least for her to finish out the school year as it was sliding into the Pole's slower season. Honeymoon time might end up postponed, but that would make it all the more worthwhile. On top of that, until it was settled, Carol would keep her house. There was an inkling of an idea to change residences later, but that would be decided after the school year and easier to get the property ready to sell if needed. Scott had done the winter sale market before…right after the divorce to Laura…not fun.

As for the rather awkward tension between Laura and Neil, with Carol and Scott. There was going to be a long dinner at the local bar and grill that night, to hash out what they could. Carol had stated plain and clear, that the disciplinary actions before winter break would hold, Charlie would complete his assigned community service and that would be the end of things at the school. How Scott and Laura went from there, was up to them, she wouldn't get involved. Definitely made the coming dinner more relaxed, or at least manageable. Scott was really hoping between Laura and Carol, Santa's new wife would better transition in to her new life without as many issues and concerns as Scott himself had experienced when taking up the mantle. 

With the adults out of the house, Charlie was resolutely grounded and got to babysit Lucy, missing out on the meal where he wouldn't have to wash dishes after. Scott admittedly took a little pride in that, his son knew he had messed up, and was slowly shifting from the angry teen to accepting the punishment. At least he hadn't tried to fight it, agreeing with only half a growl until Lucy begged for pizza instead of subjecting herself to Charlie's inability to cook.

Major life crises averted, Scott hummed softly as he perused Carol's bookshelves, listening in case she needed a hand packing, but otherwise staying out of the way and trying not to snoop too far. It was a bit of a stretch, to go from two dates to married; Laura had been right, three long years of dating before a proposal…and then another eighteen months before the wedding.

"Hey Carol?"

"Yes?"

"I have a crazy idea…"

"Besides going out to dinner with your ex-wife three days after our wedding?"

Scott laughed, "Besides that."

"What's up?"

Pausing to rethink his words, just in case, Scott tried to sound steady and confident, without being cocky, "What if we dated a bit more?"

"How so?"

"You know, go to dinner, a movie, long walks…car ride chats…bit more dating without the pressure of 'is this going to work' but make this stronger."

Carol didn't reply right away, appearing around the corner to stare at Scott with a concerned look, but not in worried way, neither wanted to back out of this at all, "So, what we would have done had Christmas not been about to fall apart?"

"Exactly!"

She grinned, "I like it, okay…Audrey Hepburn movie?"

"How about John Wayne?"

Carol snorted, ducking back down the hallway, "Only if it has Maureen O'Hara!"

Laughing himself, Scott turned to the movie collecting, scant as it was, tucked beneath Carol's TV, " _Rio Grande_ or _McLintock_?"

" _McLintock_ , always."

"What about-"

Scott broke off when the doorbell rang, and Carol shrieked from down the hall, "Uh-"

"Could you get that? It's my house sitter."

"Sure!" The door swung open to reveal and shivering teenager and a dark blue Mercedes pulling away from the drive, Scott stared at the girl in confusion as she stared back, glowering like an angry house pet shut outside by mistake, "Uh, hello."

"Hi…I'm guessing you're the new husband?"

"I'm guessing you're the house sitter?"

She grimaced at him, like a displeased cat, "Name's Kat-wanna let me in?"

Yep, definitely feline.

Stepping aside, Scott did reach for the teen's second bag, lugging in the duffel while she hefted a backpack riddled with club patches and buttons, many of which Charlie had never mentioned his school having.

"Let's try this again, Scott Calvin."

Kat did shake his hand after stuffing worn gloves into her coat, "Katherine Anderson, charmed."

Without another word, she dragged her duffel to the dining room, tucking it in the corner and heading to the kitchen. Scott stared after her until Carol appeared rolling a suitcase and carrying a backpack of her own.

"I see you've met Kate."

"Is it Kate or Kat?"

Carol shrugged, "She answers to anything, or at least if she likes you. Kate's in Charlie's grade at the high school, and volunteers with a PTA mom who recommended her to me a year ago for house sitting. Gained a reputation as babysitter and house watcher and here we are. Don't let her attitude bother you, she'll warm up eventually. Holidays aren't really her thing."

Wincing a little, Scott's gaze flicked towards the noise emanating from the direction of the teen, "Are you sure?"

"Mhm," Carol leaned into the dining room, "Kate, you good?"

"Overjoyed,"

"Your friend still coming over for New Year's?"

"Sarah?" Kat's head popped out by the kitchen, sans winter hat and revealing auburn hair in waves, "Yeah, if that's still okay."

"Of course, don't want any of you girls to be alone on one of the drunkest nights in town. Call if you need anything okay?"

"Gotcha Newman!"

With that, she disappeared deeper into the house, sounding like she was double checking windows and door locks as she went. Carol rolled her eyes, letting Scott take the suitcase while she grabbed her work bag.

Once in the car, did Scott turn to her in concern, "There's something else isn't there."

That earned a grimace, "Katherine's mom…she's not a parent, biologically tied to Katherine, but had her custody revoked when the girl was barely five. There was some upheaval in her early schooling, but it mellowed out until rather recently. Her volunteer work was an excuse to stay as far away from the house as possible to avoid her mom and that mess…she house sits for various families for money as she can. I…" Carol sighed, "I can only do so much while still her principal, I got special permission from the school board just to let her do this. If it weren't for her home situation, this wouldn't be allowed. But this way, Katherine will get time away from that mess and time with a solid friend, and my house gets watched over."

"I would have thought Charlie would know about her," Scott said, "He's rather knowledgeable about his classmates."

Carol grinned, lightening up a bit, "That would require him to pay attention to the classmates who behave. Kate keeps her record pretty clean, and her artwork remains on canvases instead of my gym wall."

"You know, I actually have no idea where he got the climbing equipment."

"I do," Carol's tone sharpened a bit, "Danielle Eisen, security found her leaving the roof after I found Charlie in the act. Her dad owns the sporting goods store downtown."

"Charlie mentioned a girl, Dani, bet she's the same."

"Wouldn't surprise me. I just hope both of them make better choices."

Xxx

Charlie barely looked up from his textbook while his mom fussed over her jacket, alternating between buttoning it and helping Neil with his scarf. Lucy was already preparing to immerse herself in the first of her new movie set, her goal was to watch all three before bed…even though timing wise the plan would fail.

His dad on the other hand, Charlie could hear him chatting with Lucy while waiting on Principal Newman…Calvin…Charlie wasn't going to worry about that. Instead, he was hoping to get all of his homework made up before leaving for the North Pole tonight. The two married couples were going out to eat, and then once back, Charlie would return to the Pole with his Dad and Carol. If his work was done, Charlie was hoping for some leniency and be allowed to join the R&D Elves in testing the new snowboard models.

Though his luck wasn't running very high, not when his mom called the pizza place ahead of time to order instead of trusting Charlie to do so. Couldn't sneak in extra brownies.

"Yeah, I hear you, just file that and I'll take care of the rest in a bit, yeah…thanks Judy."

Glancing up, Charlie winced a little at Bernard appearing from Neil's office, having snuck off to answer a phone call over an hour ago, the Head Elf looked tired, leaning against the wall while only half paying attention to the adults fussing with outer wear.

"Crappy clean up this year?"

Dark eyes flicked to the teen, "You saw the mess in there, what do you think?"

Shrugging in response, Charlie tried to lose himself in the Pre-Calculus again, failing utterly and questioning why he even bothered to take this class when he bombed most of Algebra freshman year. Now as a junior…it was only getting worse.

"This is stupid…"

"Probably would have made sense if you'd been in class."

"Thought there was a wait on this."

Bernard glared at the teen, "Your parents agreed to that, I didn't. You know better Charlie."

"Oh come on-"

Scott ducking into the kitchen to say goodbye cut off any attempt at a retort, and he glanced at his kid in confusion for a second before shaking it off, "We're heading out, Lucy in bed by nine, got it Sport?"

"Yeah."

Straightening off the wall, Bernard made to grab his own coat, "Call me when you're ready Santa, I'll be-"

"You don't have to leave."

Charlie shocked even himself with the interruption, forcing his way through the blunder with a half-formed plan, "I mean…all we're going to do is eat pizza and then Lucy's going to bed. Besides, you just said clean up isn't fun right now, why not wait til tomorrow?"

Staring at the teen for a minute, Bernard almost looked like he was going to refuse, before he met Scott's gaze with a wicked grin, "You know, that's a great idea Charlie, that way we'll both be there and you can help too."

Before the teen could respond, his dad guffawed loudly, "Now that is a great idea! Saves calling you back down later Number One, alright, you guys have fun, Bernard you're in charge-"

"Hey!"

"Lucy, you're second in command!"

"C'mon dad!"

Scott ignored him, laughing with Lucy's sugar high cackle from the living room, "See you guys later! Pizza money by the door!"

Xxx

Bernard had to admit, curled up on the Miller's fluffy couch, snacking his way through breadsticks, and watching Lucy's boxed set of some Dalmatian movies, was a more relaxing use of his time than sorting through damage reports and prioritizing repairs.

While Charlie had grumbled about not officially being in charge of the evening, Bernard had simply been the one to remind him to lock the door behind the departing adults before submitting to Lucy's wonder at having an actual Christmas elf in her house.

Mostly because after hearing her recount of meeting Curtis…Bernard was going to set the record straight that little kids not eating their green vegetables would not result in pointy ears. That conversation lead him to be tucked on the floor with the little girl through the rest of the first movie, not even bothering to pause when food arrived as Charlie handled it. The teen did appear from his self-imposed kitchen confinement to eat with them, procrastinating with the rest of his schoolwork until midway into the second movie and going back at it.

Now, Bernard was rather comfortable in his corner, mostly watching the movie, and partially trying not to doze off like Lucy was in Charlie's lap, the teen twisted so he could use the arm of the couch to finish his science homework.

By the time the end credits rolled, Lucy was sound asleep and Charlie was up before Bernard even noticed.

"Lucy…" The red head didn't stir, not even when Charlie snickered, wrapping her in the soft fleece blanket Bernard knew for a fact came from the Pole last year, and carefully picked up his sister.

Listening carefully, Bernard could hear the teen easily make it up the stairs, not that he didn't trust Charlie, but Lucy was like any young kid and could wiggle in her sleep, better to keep an ear out in case Charlie stumbled.

Flicking the remote out from the blankets, Bernard muted the noisy TV, relishing the lack of cheery kid music for just a few minutes. The clock read just after nine at night, still too early to expect the Miller couple or Calvin couple to return. Figuring Charlie would take a while with his sibling, Bernard stood to take care of the scattered plates and empty pizza boxes-Charlie had beaten the elf by only two slices, both easily competing on who ate the most without even trying-second trip back to the living room from the garage trashcan, Bernard bumped into the corner of the couch with his knee and almost buckled.

"What the-"

Charlie's grip stopped him from falling, and as much as Bernard didn't want to admit it, the teen really was keeping him upright.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sport, just tripped-"

"Really?" The teen's tone flared, "You call this okay?"

With no regard for being polite, Charlie yanked on Bernard's maroon velvet sleeve, revealing the stark white gauze underneath.

"You said you were fine-"

"I am-"

"This isn't fine!"

Bernard shushed him, flicking his gaze towards the stairs to make his point, "Don't you dare wake up your sister."

"Bernard-"

"Charlie," The elf sighed, "Look, I get that you're worried, but really, I _am_ fine-"

"Bernard, you're shaking."

That got his attention, and the elf glanced down at the wrist Charlie was holding, the teen letting go long enough for Bernard's hand to visibly tremble.

Sighing again, the hand pulled from Charlie to brace against the couch as casually as Bernard could manage, "I'm okay kiddo, really. Just been a long few days, and I'm tired. Yes, I didn't quite tell you everything, but it doesn’t matter now."

Charlie shook his head, eyes almost blown wide in panic, "But, you…"

This wasn't the bandages, it wasn't even Bernard tripping and almost falling over he was so tired, Charlie was outright scared. Bernard hadn't asked at the time how in the blazes Charlie found him, but the teen had banged into the Santa Suite shouting at the top of his lungs. The Head Elf had heard him tripping in his haste before Charlie had yanked the last doors open and scrambled to free Bernard. Minus the adrenaline, Charlie had seemed fine. Bernard hadn't paid that much attention…

Now he was regretting it.

"Charlie…" Bernard reached for the teen, wrapping him in a tight hug and sighing softly in relief when he squeezed back, "Sh…it's okay kiddo."

Hugging tighter, Charlie shook his head against Bernard's shoulder, sounding like he was fighting with himself not to cry, "'M not a kid."

Snorting softly, Bernard smirked, "You're younger than me, makes you a kid."

"Everyone's younger than you," Charlie grumbled, shaking his head again, "You're _old_."

"Still makes you a kid," Bernard teased, "And quit wiping your nose on my shirt."

"Am not…"

Not bothering to start a griping match, Bernard lightly rubbed the teen's back, feeling the minute shaking he had missed all evening finally settle down. Charlie clung to him, almost like he would his dad when younger. That had faded away the last couple years for reasons Bernard hadn't been able to figure out. Not until he felt the teen's desperation at an all-time high. Scott represented, to Charlie, the greatest thing in the world that he couldn't say, being unable to share it with anyone not already in the tight loop. All the while bordering on adulthood when magic and anything like that was considered immature and something to put aside.

Bernard on the other hand, was Charlie's thread to his childhood that had followed him so far in life, a tangible reminder that magic was real, without having to hide. While it was much harder for other elves to blend in around humans without a healthy dosage of cover stories and glamours, Bernard just had to pull his hat down farther and swap out his clothes, easily navigating most areas with little attention.

Charlie had taken advantage of that only twice as a kid, and even then Bernard probably would have offered without being asked. Almost seven years ago, Bernard had hung out with Charlie instead of the little boy of ten being subjected to an afternoon of pink and girls and older women all fawning over the baby Lucy. Before that, shortly before Scott sold his house and fully moved up to the North Pole, Bernard had ended up watching Charlie there for a night after the February snowstorm trapped Scott out of town and Charlie's normal sitter had a curfew.

"…'m sorry…"

"What for Sport?"

Shrugging, Charlie started to pull away, "This…I-"

Bernard held him a bit tighter, just a bit longer, "It's okay Charlie. It's going to be okay."

Nodding against the elf's shoulder, Charlie didn't let go until Bernard finally did, having to submit to the aches still running down his spine. The magic at the Pole might have been reset, but that didn't fix everything instantaneously. Try as he might, Bernard was still stuck feeling some of the aftershocks, navigating through the bumps with little reaction.

Doesn't mean he didn't feel it.

"Hey…why don't we finish the movies, huh?"

Charlie nodded, rubbing at his face and heading over to reset the DVD player. Bernard stretched slightly, trekking to the kitchen to make cocoa to settle both of them down. 

By the time he returned with the steaming mugs, Charlie was curled up on the couch and wrapped in thick blankets already, powering down his phone in the process.

"Battery dead?"

"Nah," Charlie sat up enough to take the mug, "Thanks…but no, Danielle's been bugging me to sneak out and go to some party at a Jock's house, easier to shut off the phone than for her to start calling all night."

Huffing softly, Bernard didn't comment either way, it wasn't his place to begin with, and Charlie was taking care of it himself.

And the elf for that matter, as once back in his corner of the couch, Bernard sagged into the cushions when he found a heating pad tucked in and waiting. Charlie didn't meet his gaze, focusing on the cocoa when Bernard stared at him.

"Charlie-"

"You're limping."

That earned a low hiss, drowned by the hot drink while Bernard fidgeted a bit more to get comfortable, "Thought I was hiding it better."

"Yeah well, not so much." Charlie shrugged it off, draining his mug after another moment and pressing play on the movie. Bernard stared at him until the teen finally turned, a look of adolescent annoyance clouding his face. To combat this, the elf in full adult-like wisdom, gave Charlie the mature response of sticking his tongue out at him.

Charlie mimicked him, smiling a bit before turning away. Finishing his own drink, Bernard leaned back into the pillows and heating pad, pressing his back into the warmth to soothe the unsettled tension wringing his core into knots.

Somewhere during the movie, Bernard stretched out on the couch as well. And somewhere during it all, Charlie scrunched down better into the couch.

And after the movie, the credits rolled, start-up screen having replayed so many times the player went dormant, Scott snuck into the living room and found both his son and elf sound asleep.

"Oh, they're out."

His whispered announcement earned stifled smirks from the other adults, Laura hid hers and a yawn behind her hand, "The guest room is still made up, why don't you all just spend the night."

Carol sagged in relief, "If you really don't mind…"

"Not at all!" Neil whisper-yelled, "It's fine, Scott does it all the time. Besides, tomorrow I'm making waffles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feed the muse! You readers are so amazing!! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?? Thank you for reading and please let me know how you like this!

Xxx

Charlie fought with his shirt cuffs, wondering why he agreed to dress "up" for the yearly North Pole party when all he was going to do was hide in a corner with a plate piled high with sweets and appetizers and message Danielle.

But, here he was, in the bedroom assigned to him at the North Pole, trying the button his sleeves and not mess up the nice maroon shirt his dad had requested.

Not that he'd ever wear the shirt again, not if Danielle was serious and going to wear dark blue to prom and make Charlie do the same to match.

Sighing at his appearance, Charlie scrunched his face at the mirror and headed out.

The main ballroom of the North Pole was fully decked out when the son of Santa Claus slipped in, elves already deep into partying and the music was cranked up. A few waved to the teen, but most left him alone while he was on his mission of acquiring food.

Made it easier to find a chair and hide against the wall. This year, the décor department had gone with silvers and blues, pulling out the wood tones of the ballroom and practically glowing under the chandelier lights. Charlie let himself relax, sinking into the chair and watching the kitchen elves start a dance off with the doll crew. It was several minutes later that the DJ-Marcus from wrapping if Charlie remembered properly-shifted the house lights back up and dropped the music.

"Alright everyone! The moment we've all been waiting for-Give it up for the one, the only-Santa Claus!"

It took this year's spotlight operator about five extra seconds to swing the beam at Charlie's dad, positioned at the top of the stair case leading down from the balcony level. The applause echoed across the room, fading when Santa held up a hand in a soft wave before nodding to Marcus across the room.

"And now…even better than the Big Man himself, in her first appearance officially for the North Pole-Here's your new Mrs. Claus!"

The room erupted even louder, and Charlie actually had to stand up to be able to see. Carol looked radiant in her dark red dress, arms bare and hair curled up in fancy waves half pinned up with tiny gems. She even wore the jewelry set Charlie heard his mom cooing over the morning after the usual Miller house Christmas stuff. Someone, likely Judy or maybe even Lila from the beauty salon, had done up the woman in stunning makeup, accenting the simple, yet elegant dress with the faint touches.

Judy stepped into the spotlight just long enough to pass Santa a drape of red velvet and white fur, slipping back into the balcony shadows. Carefully unfolding the garment, Santa held up a coat to the glittering lights, eliciting even more cheers while Santa helped his wife into it. Carol delicately shrugged on the antique, fastening the buttons before turning to the gathered crowd. Santa turned her in a slightly spin, taking Mrs. Claus' arm and leading her down the stairs.

"Shouldn't you be over there too?"

Charlie turned to see Jack Frost, the navy-blue suit decked man leaning on the wall next to the teen and holding a glass of cider that Charlie was definitely not allowed to sample.

"Why?"

Snorting, the Seasonal Herald knocked back the entirety of his glass, "Oh you know," He waved the glass towards the spotlight beam tracking across the ballroom, "Showing off with the rest of the Holiday Glee Squad."

A quick shake of his head, and Charlie slumped further into his chair, "Nah, newly-weds don't need an extra kid hanging around. And what are you doing here? Thought this wasn't your thing."

Jack shrugged while snagging a fresh drink from the buffet they were behind, "I got _requested_ to attend and turn in my seasonal startup report. Mom Nat is floating around here somewhere and expects me to make a long enough appearance that I don't seem like I am shirking my duties in welcoming the new Figure."

"Mrs. Claus that big of a deal?" Charlie asked, and got a slight toast before Jack knocked back another glass, setting both empties in the busser bin under the drinks table.

"More like…" Jack Frost twisted his wrist, flicking snowflakes off his fingers with a casual motion, "It's a big deal in title mostly, and the amount of time since the last new First Lady. The Council hasn't had a new figurehead show up since your dad as Santa, and before that it was almost six decades since a new appointment."

"Show off the new kid?"

A low chuckle, like crackling ice, slid from Jack when he nodded, "Basically, but anyway…enjoy your solitude if you insist," The Herald bowed slightly, "I got places to be that's not ensconced with the never-ending lovey-dovey madness that is-"

"The North Pole?"

Charlie nearly snorted soda out of his nose at Jack's full body shudder, the Herald spinning to face Bernard when the Head Elf appeared at his other side.

Instead of instantly replying to the heavy sarcasm and condescension, Jack rolled his eyes, leaning back from the elf with a scowl, "Always a pleasure B-"

" _Bernard_."

"Whatever," Jack adjusted his suit, flicking imaginary dust off his shoulders and sending a spray of icy flakes at Bernard's face, "I'm outta here in a minute, don't get your ears in a twist."

Bernard glared at the Herald, but stepped back when he passed, following the Herald's movements over to Santa and Mother Nature, flourishing through his quick conversation and bowing a bit dramatically to Carol before spinning on his heel and vanishing in a flurry. Literally.

Shaking his head at the figure, Charlie went back to his phone, ignoring the rolling party. He'd only met Jack Frost a handful of times, on the rare occasions the icy nymph showed up either intentionally or uninvited. Almost always, it ended in someone pissed off, and this time was no different.

Muttering in what vaguely sounded like Norwegian, Bernard shifted to lean against the wall next to Charlie, "Not out enjoying yourself Sport?"

The teen shrugged, "Not my thing."

"Since when?"

"You're not out there," Charlie snapped, glaring at the elf and getting a slightly frustrated look in return.

But instead of goading the human into action, Bernard let out a heavy sigh, rubbing at his eyes with a shrug of his own, "Suit yourself, I'll see you later." Turning to go, the elf grimaced a little almost unseen. Charlie didn't respond, but did watch closely. Bernard didn't go mingle, actually leaving the party entirely. Past experience told the teen that the Head Elf would return after everyone else was gone for the cleanup job, supervising the breakdown of the fancy party stuff.

For someone who had become rather well known at skimping on work and missing classes, Charlie wasn't heartless.

"Hey, Connor!"

The R&D elf turned, smiling warmly in greeting, "Hi Charlie! What's up?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

Stirring awake left Bernard bordering on franticness, the darkness encroaching on the apartment's living room was fading out into early dawn gloom instead of the night time he was expecting. A few seconds of calming his breathing lead him to feel the resurfacing of the aches that had been weighing him down for a while now.

And for once, it was fading…present but no longer trying to overwhelm his thinking.

Not quite a delayed response to resetting the magic flow with Scott, Bernard's very core just ached with the imbalance of power fluctuating. It had actually started before the Toy Santa, closer to Halloween if the elf was honest.

It had taken until Thanksgiving, and Curtis admitting he'd found the Mrs. Clause information and questioning Scott's time frame, for Bernard to realize. From then on…especially through Christmas, it had only gotten worse.

But now…with Mrs. Claus having received her coat, and the wedding being official, everything was finally leveling out.

Slowly.

With his bones settling down from the stress of the last month, Bernard took a minute to wake up further, having not intended on sleeping let alone as long as he apparently had considering it was almost dawn.

His alarm had been set for just after midnight, when the party was going to be over. Just a reminder to pull himself out of the paperwork.

And…was disabled.

Bernard sighed, rubbing at his eyes and forcing himself to stand. There was no innate desire in finding the ballroom still messy and needing to be packed up until the next event. Not at all.

The Pole was quiet when he slipped from his house, not even late night stragglers out and about after the Christmas Bash. Probably a good thing, a piece of the Head Elf didn't want to encounter anyone, not when he was sore, tired, and kind of pissed off at being late.

He was not expecting to walk into the ballroom through balcony side, and look down to an almost completely disassembled party.

The storage crates of the lights and speakers were waiting in a corner to be moved, the tables and chairs stacked up against the far wall, while the reusable decorations were packed and in their bins on the stage.

Someone must have already stripped all the refreshments, even the trash and busser bins were gone.

All that was left were the rafter decorations and ribbon streamers attached to the chandelier and required a key to move.

And Charlie down on the main floor, sweeping up the huge room by himself.

The teen had shed his button down shirt and nice shoes, moving around in a plain t-shirt and the slacks, his feet jammed into slippers. Low music was bubbling from a tiny radio nearby, enough to fill the silence without echoing.

Bernard stood a bit in shock, slowly leaning on the balcony railing to watch as Charlie kept going.

"Thought you'd be sleeping til New Year's."

Charlie glanced up, jumping a little at the louder voice, "Oh hey, figured that wouldn't fully work."

"Oh?"

The teen waved vaguely at the room, "Asked Connor to disable your alarm remotely, wasn't sure if he'd managed, but figured you could use the break. And there was no way I was staying in the suite tonight."

Bernard stared for just a second, the answer dawning on his face suddenly and earning a grim nod from the teenager.

"Yeah…and you said I had to clean, might as well start somewhere." Charlie turned back to his tasks, careful not to spill any of the glitter in the dustpan.

"Want to explain to me," Bernard trekked down the stairs, hands in his pockets casually while watching Charlie sweep, "Why you've kept up on the teenage delinquent status?"

"Still not New Year's."

"That's not an answer."

Sighing loudly, Charlie shrugged around leaning down to the dustpan, "Just…sucks."

"Which part?"

"All of it."

Bernard narrowed his eyes, catching the bullshit in an instant, "You liked art last time I knew, and that summer club."

Charlie shrugged again, avoiding the elf's gaze and resigning himself to his task.

"Charlie-"

That got his attention, and the tired eyes locked on Bernard's with a grim air of a teen being forced to grow up, "What?"

Nothing the Head Elf could say right now, would make anything better instantaneously, teenagers were not Bernard's strong suit. But he could try.

"I'm not mad," Bernard stepped closer, taking the broom while the teen braced the dust pan to the last pile of the glitter, "I am disappointed; but I'm not your dad, not your mom or Neil or any of your teachers." He crouched down to look Charlie in the eye, "I hope you get whatever this is figured out, and my door is always open."

Charlie nodded, his jaw tightening slightly, but some of the stress in his shoulders slipped away. "But…"

"Yes?"

The teen looked up with a wide grin, "Wouldn't that mean you'd have to actually _use_ your office?"

Snorting, the elf lightly shoved the kid, shrugging himself with a sigh, "Point taken, but still Sport, I'm here."

"Yeah…okay…"

"Good," Bernard took the broom to put away, "How about some breakfast?"

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

_February 10th_

Xxx

The snap and clicks of lockers opening and closing were a chaotic staccato that pounded just as loudly as Charlie's headache.

He'd spent four more days at the Pole, mostly hanging with the R&D elves during their review sessions for the past year, and providing an outside perspective from an older adolescent. Some of his time was as a valuable contributor, while the rest was as a studious observer, taking notes when he remembered. If he wasn't deep in Quentin's department, Charlie was truly hiding in the design studios, dabbling in sketches and paints like he was supposed to have done over his entire fall semester in art class.

Evelyn didn't mind the invasion, even covering for Charlie with Santa for long stretches of time unless Carol got involved. Then she had to tell Mrs. Clause where Santa's son was stashing himself during his vacation.

After calling down the first time to find Charlie in the studios, Carol made a point of just silently checking the art department when Quentin didn't know where the teen was, it let her see a little into the mind of the student she'd most struggled with, outside of her school kids with physical criminal records. Charlie had talent…his design skills…were something to pursue. She'd said as much just before the end of winter break, after Charlie went back to his mom's and Scott went with Carol to her house to prepare for the spring semester.

After two days back into the school year, Charlie was miserable.

While Principal Newman-now Calvin, had eased up, in that all suspensions and detentions had been superseded into community service hours, Charlie still wasn't off the hook. Neil, Laura, and Scott had set Charlie's grounding to end on February seventeenth, one more week…

The service hours would likely be completed in another two weeks, if the weather held out, scraping the rec center walls and repainting them was taking forever.

As for his homework, Charlie was mostly on time, struggling in history but keeping up well enough with the rest that his teachers were off his back.

Made it easier to enjoy his study hall and lunch period, and hang out with Danielle.

That had to be the only highlight to Charlie's return to classes after break, a minor crush and barely coherent ramble of bad one liners in the hallways, had evolved into a slightly shy budding…something…

Including a date-and parental release from grounding-for the Valentine's fair in a few days.

Shoving his science books in his locker until later, Charlie fought with his backpack strap and scowled, just another day in-

" _Charlie Calvin to the Front Office, Charlie Calvin-Front Office_."

Uh oh…

Xxx

Stepping into the secretary's domain, he found Principal New- _Calvin_ chatting politely with a grandmotherly looking woman, her dark hair laced with fine silver. And her relative's hair…judging by the intake papers the older woman and the principal were filling out, was going to be a new student at the high school.

She also had dark hair, a chocolate color nearing black it was so rich. Her lightly caramel tinted skin accented the deep brown eyes that glanced up at Charlie's arrival with a small smile. It mostly shook, she was shivering after being outside, but her dark green winter gear did make Charlie smile, the delicate silver embroidery of classical reindeer peeking out on the scarf tucked under a backpack.

"Oh good Mr. Calvin, you're here."

The principal gestured slightly to the new student, "This is Sarah Vaughn, transfer student from across the district. She'll be in a few of your classes so I was hoping you could assist her in getting settled."

"Sure, English first?"

"Mrs. Tate's class, yes. Go ahead you two."

Taking the dismissal, Charlie held the door open for Sarah, barely managing a cordial grin back at Carol in parting.

The trek to the second floor stairs was in silence, and climbing up to the upper floor was just as awkward, until Sarah paused at the top and turned to Charlie with a grimace.

"You have no desire to show me around do you?"

He shook his head, "More like this is an adjustment to my community service hours."

"You too?" Sarah rolled her eyes, "They stick like minds together, I volunteer at the rec center with the music groups and my aunt, the woman in the office, she runs the rescue ranch outside of town."

Charlie smirked back, "Try two suspensions, three in-school suspensions, and a ton of detentions that I never actually went to. Got thrown onto community service when my dad didn't want me out of school."

"Lucky," Sarah shrugged, "Show's someone cares. How about this, give me a hand til lunch and I'll find my way from there."

Glancing down the hall where the English classrooms were bunched together, Charlie shook his head, "You know…I got this. I even know a couple people who can take over. I'm not the kind of student you'd want to be around. But I bet there's a couple others in the art classes."

"Sounds good to me."

The day proceeded smoothly, past lunch and to art class where Sarah was introduced to the other students and two even recognized her from the rec center. Charlie passed off the duties of showing around the new kid from there.

Once free of his tag along, he figured that was the end of it. Sarah would hit it off with Devon Lancaster and Kat Anderson, and never even bother speaking to Charlie again.

Besides, he had Danielle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at updating on time...

Xxx

_February 15th_

_02:04am_

Xxx

Yawning behind a hand, Charlie waited for the stoplight to turn back to green so the line of cars could proceed. While normally he wouldn't be even conscious at this late or rather _early_ hour, tonight had been different. A few hours ago, Charlie Calvin was dancing with Danielle Eisen at the Valentine's Day Fair within the Rec Center. Scheduled to stop at midnight, the Friday night dance had creeped past the cut off time even with chaperones trying to wrap up the event.

Mr. Callahan in the math department had let Charlie use his phone to call home so he wasn't late for curfew. Especially since Charlie had just been released from his grounding punishment, a few days early for good behavior, and the promise that Charlie would drive Danielle home immediately following the dance and then report back himself.

Being so late,, Danielle was asleep in the passenger seat, her best friend Emily as equally silent in the back next to Rachel-Danielle's little sister-and Emily's date Wayne-Rachel's brother. Easing into full motion at the green light, Charlie fought to keep both hands on the wheel and not lean on the door of his mom's minivan. He'd been up ridiculously early to babysit Lucy and clean out the minivan before the Fair, and now Charlie was so grateful Danielle only lived about ten minutes from the rec center, and everyone else in the vehicle was staying at the Eisen house as well.

Wayne shifted in the back row, his deep breathing turning into soft snores, and while Charlie's gaze flicked to the rear view mirror…the minivan engine choked.

"Umm…" The loud clicking of the hazard lights woke Danielle first, the jerk of the vehicle as Charlie forced it into the nearest parking lot woke Emily and Rachel, "Oh crap…" That woke up Wayne, or the loud choking noise as the minivan died.

"Charlie?"

"Yo dude, what the hell Calvin?!"

Groaning softly, Charlie turned off as much as he could with the vehicle dead, before trying the ignition.

And heard the tell-tale whine of a damaged engine.

"Well…" Wayne leaned over the middle bench, smirking in the rearview mirror at Charlie's almost panicked irritation, "Now what?"

Both teenage boys climbed out of the vehicle to check under the hood, the steam billowing out was not as bad of a sign as the shredded belt tangled around the pulleys. Scowling at the dark compartment only lit by the parking lot streetlamp, Charlie shoved Wayne when the fellow junior tried to make a joke. Shivering a bit from the cold, Charlie clambered back into the driver's seat ten minutes later and looked to Danielle, shaking his head at her raised eyebrow.

"It's dead."

Rachel sneered, "Are you serious?!"

Scoffing under her breath, Emily's cell phone lit up the back of the vehicle, "So Josie and Lily are still having their party at their dad's house, and Spencer is going to come pick us up."

"Wait, what?" Charlie spun in his seat.

Wayne smiled, "That's a great idea!"

"Oh hey, that means the Hanson's aren't home and they've got the good stuff in their basement!" Emily said.

Rachel smirked, cutting of Charlie's complaints, "Yeah totally, and mom's not even awake Dani, so we're good to go. You coming Calvin?"

"Guys I can't!"

"Live a little!"

Charlie scowled, "I just got out of lockdown and you want me to go to a party?!"

For a second, the Danielle who had danced with Charlie even after a couple cheerleaders had mocked the graffiti artist, had looked like she was going to turn down the party and stay with her date.

And then the Camaro pulled up and honked so loud next to the minivan, even Emily who had been watching for it had jumped.

"C'mon Charlie, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah…" Charlie sighed, his cell phone completely dead after the long day, "I'm not getting grounded again…hey Emily can I borrow your phone? Gotta call my parents."

"Ew no!" She jerked away a little, "And let Principal Newman get my number?! So not cool, everyone knows who she married Charlie, not gonna happen."

Shaking his head, Charlie slumped into the driver's seat of the slowly cooling van that got even colder as all the other doors opened with the passengers leaving.

Engine revs echoed outside the minivan, and by the time the Camaro was off and gone, Charlie had fallen forward to lean against the steering wheel in defeat. He was in so much trouble, late hour or not, there was no way he'd be able to pass off going to the Hanson house to use a phone, not if there was a party raging. His parents would kill him.

Considering he'd already called at the rec center, Charlie had about another hour before anyone would go looking, and knowing his track record…he'd be lucky if his mom didn't call the cops anyway.

The gossip mill had roared when Principal Newman came back from Christmas break with a wedding ring and a name change a week after classes started. It had taken the student population only three days to put the pieces together and realize their cold-hearted administrator had gotten hitched to Charlie's absentee father. Usual high school mocking aside, Charlie was almost praying his parents never found out about the fist-fight under the bleachers the one day he had to stay late at school and Neil was tardy picking up the teenager. Defending the principal who had made Charlie's first two and a half years of high school a living hell…had earned a serious bruise on Charlie's ribs when he'd dodged the face punch.

Hunching into his coat better, Charlie glanced around out the side windows, trying to see if any of the nearest stores were open or if the gas station was lit up.

* _Knock-knock*_

" _Charlie?_ "

Spinning around to the driver's side window, Charlie almost hit his head on the roof at the person on the other side of the door.

Sarah Vaughn was still decked out in the makeup and hair jewels from the dance, and likely beneath her fluffy coat she was still in her dress as well and looking ridiculously cold.

Charlie motioned for her to step back, exiting the minivan with a shudder at the freezing temps. The shadows cast by the streetlamp and the arrival of headlights made him squint, a dark pickup truck having pulled up behind the dead minivan.

"Are you okay?"

Scowling at his mom's car, Charlie shook his head, too exhausted to try and fake it, "Van died, my date and all her friends left, and my phone's dead."

Sarah winced, bouncing on her feet a little and making the bottom of her blue dress shake, "Well come get out of the cold at least, you can use Kate's phone to call someone okay?"

Following the new student's lead, Charlie quickly locked the van and then climbed up into the back of the crew cab, shuddering at the hot interior while Sarah settled in the passenger seat and passed back a phone from the driver.

"Sorry, the battery is super low, so talk fast if you can."

"I will."

Barely glancing at him, Kate Anderson simply turned down the radio so Charlie could call, fidgeting with the neckline of her red halter top in her seated position to get her trailing curls to stop tangling in their pins.

Four minutes later, Charlie wanted to scream, both his mom's and Neil's cell phones were dead ends; and before he could try the house number and risk waking Lucy up as well, the cell phone beeped in his hand and died.

"Oh no…"

Snickering a little, Sarah took the device back before Kate could, "Rough night, huh Charlie?"

"You could say that," Charlie sighed, yawning behind his hand, "Thanks for letting me try though, gonna wait here til someone-"

"Not happening," Kate cut him off, "No way are we leaving you here alone."

"I can't have you wait here! That could take all night at this rate!"

"So?" She threw the truck in reverse, backing away from the minivan and heading out, "I'll take you home then, not like I wasn't heading across town anyway."

Sarah's light chuckle earned a faint smile from Charlie, "Girl, you are lucky my aunt likes you, we are so late."

Snorting softly, Kate simply flicked the radio back on to drown out Sarah's teasing, heading back towards the Rec Center by a few blocks to the new student's house.

Judging by the shopping bags on the bench seat next to Charlie, the pair had been at the grocery store before finding Charlie and the minivan dead in the parking lot. The ten minute drive was in almost pure silence, besides Sarah flicking the radio to a new station when the news reel started up instead of music.

Her aunt's house was barely lit when Sarah climbed down from the truck, waving off Charlie's help when he'd jumped out. Her smile was worth it though, even if they were both blinded by the garage flood lights blaring to life with the motion.

"See you in school Charlie, hope your weekend gets better."

"Thanks," Charlie grinned, "Have a good weekend too!"

Sarah waved over her shoulder, half-running up the front walk in her heels to the warm house and her aunt waiting in the doorway.

Climbing into the passenger seat at Kate's impatient wave-the girl yawning behind a hand-Charlie rubbed at his eyes to remain awake. "Hey, thanks for this."

Shrugging, Kate drove off without a word until back on the main road, "You may be Mr. DeMarcos' least favorite student in English class Calvin, but no one deserves to be left on the side of the road. Except maybe my mother, but you know…"

Her trailing off earned a slight glare, but Charlie waited until the truck was stopped at a red light, "Is any of the school gossip true?"

"Which part?"

"Your mom in jail?"

Kate snorted loudly, "Some of it, she's got a drinking problem so there's that. I don't really care what the rumors say to be honest, she hasn't been in my life in two years so why bother."

Charlie nodded, at least understanding the gossip issues of a parent not fitting into the cookie cutter design of the school PTA image, absentee or not.

"So, where am I going here?"

"Oh yeah," Charlie pointed at the upcoming intersection, "My stepdad's house is down on Eighth Street."

"Thought you were heading out of town with your dad this weekend?" Kate asked, brow furrowed as she began to slow down.

"Where did you hear that?"

"From the Principal," Kate gestured over her shoulder in the direction of the groceries, and upon further inspection a duffel bag, "I house sit whenever she's out of town and she had mentioned that all of you would be gone for the four-day weekend."

Charlie was almost in shock, but that might have been exhaustion. He and Kate had two classes together and this was honestly the most they'd ever spoken in four years of public school together. Carol had said her house sitter was arriving after the Valentine's Day Fair, but the original plan was for Charlie and his dad to already be at the Millers' house before Carol turned over the house to the sitter so Bernard could come get the three of them.

After the dance ran late, Charlie had been told to just come home and he'd figured that meant his dad and Carol were already gone.

"She might have left already, my dad's schedule is pretty tight."

Kate brushed off his concern, "Well I need to get my freezer meals put away so why don't we check, if the house is empty I'll drive you to your stepdad's. Sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She nodded, and went back to straight silence, both too tired to carry on any further conversation. Instead of turning towards Eighth street, the truck eased over to Hickory avenue and continued on to the high school principal's house.

While the rest of the block was almost completely dark in late night slumber, Carol's was still well-lit, including the front porch. Easing to a stop on the side of the street, Kate yawned widely before climbing onto the driver's seat and leaned over to the back instead of exiting the truck and using a door.

"Okay?"

"Too cold and I'm short."

Snorting softly, Charlie did the same, hefting the girl's duffle bag and a couple groceries, surprised she was bringing in food if she was house sitting. Then again, most weekends Carol wasn't even home anymore so it was likely her pantry was a little low for guests.

Scott Calvin was waiting on the porch when the pair trekked up the walk, grabbing the rest of Kate's shopping bags when she swayed in her heels.

"Was wondering where you were Charlie, what's up with the minivan?"

"Dead in the FoodMart parking lot, died on the road and I found one of the belts destroyed." Charlie replied, setting Kate's duffle down just inside the front door.

Shaking his head, Scott sighed loudly, "I told your mom it sounded like that engine was whining, but no! Won't listen to me."

This time, Kate's snort was echoed by another, one Charlie was extremely familiar with from his childhood.

It was probably a good thing Scott had been watching out the front door at their arrival, it had given Bernard time to shove his hat over his ears since he was apparently part of the group waiting for the teens to get there.

"Took you long enough Sport."

Ignoring the elf, Charlie headed for Carol's kitchen, smiling when he found his dad's new wife already there and ready to put away the food.

"Glad you are safe though, how was the dance?"

"Good I guess."

"Yeah?" Carol looked him over, brow furrowing a little in concern, "Weren't you taking Danielle home? Where is she?"

Charlie shrugged, "They all bailed on me when the minivan died, some friend of Emily's picked them up. Kate saw the car and helped."

"Nice timing then," Carol winked slightly, "We'll head over to the Millers' in a few minutes, might as well get out of town before morning traffic."

"It's after four am, it's morning traffic _now_." Kate's whine earned a chuckle from Scott in the entryway, the teen having gotten stuck in her coat, before her heels clicked towards the kitchen, "Besides, not like you have to catch a flight outta here, now that would suck and-"

"Whoa!"

Charlie dropped the loaf of bread he was putting away, not seeing where it fell as he spun to face Kate's approach and then _Bernard's_ yell.

The teenager was… _crooked_ …as in one of her heels had slipped and she was hunched over awkwardly. But instead of being on the floor or scrambling for something hold on to…Kate was stuck.

As in the bobby pins on the side of her head holding her hair in place had somehow gotten tangled into the pin on Bernard's beret and made an even bigger knot when both parties tried to yank apart. For suddenly finding himself tangled with a teenager in a red halter dress and a broken shoe, Bernard was at least polite enough to try and keep both of them upright as Kate was seriously about to fall.

"Not sure if I should take a picture or help here." Carol teased, swinging around Charlie to start plucking at the mess of hair pins and stuck curls to free somebody from the tangle, "What on Earth did you do?"

"I hate heels…" Kate grumbled, trying not to lean on Bernard as they both struggled not to hinder Carol's progress.

Scott snorted from the threshold, watching it all with a grin. "How did this happen?"

"I slipped! I'm innocent!"

Sighing softly, Bernard grabbed at his hat to keep it in place, "I'm just caught in the crossfire."

"There!" Carol dropped a handful of pins on her dining table, "Slowly you two."

In hindsight, Charlie wished he'd been slightly less tired, he might have noticed the eventual disaster a lot sooner. But in reality, it was after four am, Charlie was cold, hungry, and utterly exhausted. A slipped heel broke once Kate placed her full weight on it, and she went down as Bernard stepped back.

"Ow!" Kate cringed, wincing as Carol helped her stand off the busted shoe and balance to get out of the dangerous footwear.

Bernard jerked his hand off Kate's hip trying to catch her around the flailing limbs, his hands flew to his face with a grunt, ducking away with a low growl Charlie was really glad Kate was too distracted to notice.

"Bernard?"

"I'm good-"

"You sure?"

Carol cleared her throat, "Kate, let's get you out of this dress before we leave; Scott go warm up the car, hmm?"

While the two women left the room, Scott ignored the request and went to Bernard who hadn't turned back to Charlie, "Wanna try that again?"

Huffing softly, Bernard straightened just enough that his dark curls fell away from the eye he was holding, "I'm bleeding."

"What?" Charlie's dad jerked forward, pulling the elf's hands away from his reddening nose that was dripping crimson, "How?!"

"She caught me with an elbow, didn't duck fast enough."

Scott sighed, accepting the paper towels Charlie grabbed, and trying to see the damage around Bernard's fingers, "Wow…she got you good!" Scott backed off at Bernard's sharper growl, a noise not entirely human, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" The elf huffed irritably, "It's almost stopped, I'm gonna start the car, rather not explain this to Carol's house-sitter."

Xxx

_February 18th_

_8:30pm_

Xxx

Charlie rubbed at his face as he paused outside Bernard's apartment, having been attempting to track down the head elf almost the entirety of the four-day weekend at the North Pole. School had been closed for two days for teacher conferences, and per her school board agreement; Carol did not need to attend, but like Charlie, she was due back at the school Wednesday morning. Bernard had gotten them all to the Pole just after five in the morning on Saturday, and had disappeared almost immediately.

While partially occupied with homework and a few friends around the workshop, Charlie had admittedly been bored, especially with Danielle completely ignoring his messages. He spent more time down in the stables, playing with Chet and helping Larry keep the baby busy during the slower season for the team. Now, he was trying to find Bernard before it grew too late to hook up the small transport sleigh in the head elf's place.

Knocking softly, just in case Bernard's neighbors were already in bed, Charlie waited silently for a response and hoped the head elf wasn't off someplace else instead.

The lack of response drew a slightly louder knock from the teen, "Bernard?"

"Come in Charlie."

While not quite expecting an unlocked door, then again this was the North Pole, Charlie slipped inside and blinked at the sudden light difference between the bright hallway and the dimly lit head elf's apartment. All the male department heads and Bernard had lodgings on one floor of the apartment building closest to the main side of the workshop, the ladies all lived on the opposite end of the workshop in another building.

"Bernard?"

"Hmm?"

Charlie turned to see his _literally_ oldest friend on the couch, leaning back into the cushions so his head remained tipped and kept the icepack over one eye.

"That bad?"

Sighing heavily, the elf turned enough for the ice pack to shift, the dark bruise tracing along one side of his nose and up around his eye, "Bad enough, couldn't let the elves see."

"Was wondering why you were hiding," Charlie settled on one of the armchairs that rarely saw visitors, as a young kid he'd spent some time in Bernard's home, but just as much as anyone else if they were honest, Bernard just didn't have people over, "You okay?"

The elf shrugged, "It's not as bad as it was, but I have a headache trying to heal it enough to not look this bad."

"Didn't you tell me healing just took quiet and concentration?"

Bernard grunted, replacing the pack over his eye and wincing, "Only if I was good at it, never have been. Good at a lot of things, not this."

Charlie hummed softly, standing once Bernard trailed off in either focus or what the teen suspected was continued pain. If the elf was trying to heal the bruise, and not succeeding, then all he was doing was aggravating the tender wound. Judy had taught Charlie pieces of elven life, enough to avoid awkward situations, but a bit of reading in the archives had helped the human a bit more.

And Bernard, the hiss he let out when the ice pack was removed turned into a low hum when the hot cloth took the cold's place, the elf sighing softly in relief.

"Better?"

"Yeah…thanks."

Charlie settled back on the armchair, watching the tension fade from Bernard's shoulders as the pain left him. It took several minutes, but eventually the elf was almost dozing off for what was likely the first time all weekend if Charlie guessed. There would be no shock from the teenager if it was true, even if he was rough at something magical, Bernard wouldn't rest until he'd succeeded. Especially if it came to ensuring the well-being of the other elves. Even if he wore himself to exhaustion in the process.

Someone banging around further down the hall, the sounds distant but still loud enough to be heard through the door, startled Bernard from his dozing.

"…time is it?"

"Almost nine," Charlie leaned forward on his knees, "My dad's looking for you."

"Figured," Bernard sighed heavily, finally sitting up properly and hiding a yawn behind his hand, "You and Carol ready to go?"

"Are you? Can still harness up the mini sleigh, let you get some rest."

The elf shrugged, "I…yeah…my magic is too unstable with trying to heal and doing so _badly_ , don't want either of you hurt in the process."

Charlie's brow furrowed, watching the elf tip sideways to lay out on the couch with a heavier sigh as he draped the warm cloth over both eyes, "You okay?"

"Other than the killer headache?"

" _Bernard_."

"I know Judy told you about the books in the archives, the magic lessons. Trying to force a skill or task beyond one's skills usually leads to consequences."

"Still not carry over from December?"

That got a glare, but Bernard didn't move more than tip his head enough to meet Charlie's gaze, he almost replied instantly, hesitating when he actually saw the concern on the human's face, "Nah…this isn't that. Just stress and my inability to fix this bruise. And a bit of embarrassment to be honest."

"You?"

Smirking at Charlie's tease, Bernard gestured towards his face, "I heard your friend's heel snap, it didn't register until she started to fall. Guess I was too tired to properly focus. I'm just glad she wasn't hurt."

"That's not the first time she's done that," Charlie shrugged, "Pretty sure Kate was the one who fell at our freshman homecoming dance, I wasn't paying attention. Not really a friend, she works for Carol when she's out of town. Gave me a ride. Honestly I don't think she'll even talk to me again. But we were all pretty tired."

Bernard grunted softly in response, "You better get going, Dancer and Blitzen don't like to be woken up and will need time to warm up for travel."

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

_Dreary Lane_

Xxx

"…it's started…"

"…'bout time."

"Patience my dear."

"It's been so _long_ …"

"These things take time."

"Time you say?" A dry laugh, almost a raspy hiss, "Time bows to no one."


	8. Chapter 8

Xxx

_April 8th_

_Spring Break_

_11:38am_

Xxx

Grumbling under her breath, Carol struggled to reach the top shelf of the closet, trying to shove the boxes into their proper places. Logically, a step ladder would have been useful, for all that the North Pole was set up for elves it wasn't like there was a shortage of ways to accommodate those lacking in height.

Carol was just too stubborn to go find one whilst deeply entrenched in her organizing.

Every weekend or so, depending on school board meetings and incumbent interviews, Carol spent her time at the North Pole settling in to the Santa Suites that had been rapidly remodeled via the elves and the town's own magic. It had been a huge shock to come back one weekend, right after the Valentine's Day long break, and find the rooms Scott occupied off the workshop had suddenly moved themselves to accommodate another person.

While still functional for Scott's work life, the small seating area and office had expanded enough to actually hold a decent crowd if needed, and the desk had slid forward to allow space for another one just to the side so Carol and Scott could work nearby one another. In the bathroom, the cabinets had expanded and better lighting had been installed around the vanity mirror, as well as a second sink being placed so each Claus had their own to use without being right on top of one another. Scott had appreciated the details, and the creamier paint scheme as a change to the snow and icicle theme, he hadn't quite been as amused having to stay in the guest lodgings for a week while the plumbing team had fixed up the bathroom.

But in all honesty, Carol really loved the bedroom. And the closets.

While previously, the room was very simplistic in furnishings; now the sleigh bed had new side tables built into the headboard, that lead to more shelving for Carol's personal library she was slowly transferring. Along both sides of the room under the windows were plush window benches, covered in festive pillows with just enough plain ones that it wasn't overpowering, storage cabinets and drawers were built under the benches, replacing the trunks and tall shelving Scott had had originally. The dressers had moved into the separate closets, each Claus having a new walk-in space custom designed for their needs.

And Carol was trying to straighten up hers as she put her things away.

"Oh C'mon!"

Staring at her feet, Carol gave the fallen boxes the stink eye, huffing out her nose impatiently at the bigger mess.

"I think this is a good time for a break."

Turning at the slightly giggle filled voice behind her, Carol fought to calm the frustration on her face before passing a smile to Abby, "You know, I think you're right."

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

One minute, they were enroute to the movies.

The next…everyone was screaming.

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

Sitting in the tiny café appropriately named _The Kringle Kjeks_ , the cozy establishment was perfect for a cocoa and sandwich break, and a happy distraction from the chaos that was moving belongings from her house to the North Pole. Carol hummed softly around her Nistepakke, loving the bite of pepper to counteract the sweetness of the cheese.

Nibbling on her own cookies, Abby was content to let the new Mrs. Claus take her time on her lunch break, and take a few moments to immerse herself in Elfsburg without all the fanfare Carol's presence usually drew when out and about. She'd been forewarned, that her current in and out residence with finishing out the school year would attract attention, any time Carol was in public around the Pole she would likely get a bunch of elves wanting to meet her and get to know the new Lady.

Today, it had mostly been just waves and a few cheery greetings, everyone extremely busy during the Spring Review. With April underway, the Workshop was starting to swing into gear, as Summer began the long haul of mass production kicked up and late spring was organizing and finalizing any new prototypes and production methods. Scott was off doing just that, meeting with department heads and streamlining everything he could to make the season go smoothly and allow the workshop to be well set up for when the Claus couple took their summer honeymoon.

Carol couldn't wait, it was still a toss-up between a Bed and Breakfast excursion to Dublin, Ireland; or a Ski Chateau trip near Charmonix, France; but she and Scott would be leaving three days after her school contract ended and be gone for a month.

For now though, she was emptying her house bag by bag or a few boxes at a time, depending on what she'd managed to pack after work during the week around cleaning her house and preparing it for the realtor. Plus, she had to be careful with the weight distribution when she packed, with only one reindeer allotted to the transport sleigh, and having to make a rapid round trip without the Christmas Time Distortion, Scott was careful with how much was packed into the sleigh each trip. After the Valentine's Day Fair ending, Bernard hadn't been readily available to help Carol on the weekends, meaning Scott was slowly teaching his new wife how to drive a sleigh on their almost weekly flights.

Speaking of the absentee Head Elf, the quiet of the café was broken up by the clink of the bell over the door, just loud enough to echo back in the kitchen without disturbing the patrons, Bernard stepped inside without glancing around, head down and focusing on the cell phone in his hand. To the point Carol watched the impending disaster, and stopped it with a subtle cough. Bernard jerked at the sound, and stopped before he could collide with the front counter.

The sheepish grin he gave Carol in appreciation was met with a smirk from Mrs. Claus, and the woman waving to one of the spare chairs at her own table. Nodding in agreement, Bernard focused back on the elf lad at the counter, placing his order.

Abby smiled widely at the pair, passing Carol the last of the cookies as she stood up, "I think you'll be in better company without me. I'll go let Santa know you're in town and not the suites."

"Thank you, Abby."

Waving in parting, the she-elf wove around Bernard with ease, ignoring the look he gave her as he passed with his plate and mug.

"Figured Abby would show you this place eventually, it's the best place in Elfsburg." Bernard eased into the chair across from Carol, breaking one of the cookies in half and shoving the entire piece in his mouth.

"Compared to Judy's?" Carol teased, nibbling on a gingerbread man's leg while the elf dug into his sandwich.

Bernard shrugged, "Don't tell her I said that, though she prefers baking to cooking, and her cocoa experiments are definitely more unique."

Nodding in agreement, Carol sipped at her iced cocoa, wishing there was a bit of expresso in it as well, "That is true, I do prefer her recipe to anything I've attempted to make, though today I wouldn't mind a little more caffeine…still have an entire closet to clean up."

"Sounds like moving is annoying."

"It can be," Carol drained her cup, "Ever moved?"

That earned a vaguely contemplative look, before the Head Elf grinned a bit, "Honestly? I sort of remember arriving at the North Pole when I was…a _long_ time ago, and there were a couple moves for learning and then promotions. But I don't think I've had to move like you're talking about, most elves haven't, really."

"Well, I don't recommend it," Carol replied.

"Noted," Bernard gestured in the basic direction of the workshop outside, "How do you like the closet remodel? Need anything adjusted or changed?"

"Nah, I just need to figure out where to put everything, and stop dropping my boxes on my head, but apparently gravity has other plans."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I should probably find a step ladder for the higher shelves, was being a bit stubborn about it all, but I-Bernard are you okay?"

The elf didn't answer, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly and huffing out what sounded like a pained breath before he staggered to his feet.

"Bernard?"

Shaking his head abruptly, the Head Elf did let Carol follow him outside and around the side of the café, not looking up until they were out of sight from anyone else. Forcing out a sharp exhale, Bernard leaned against building with a soft hiss, wincing as he met Carol's worried gaze, "Something's wrong."

"Scott?"

"N-no…this is…" Bernard hissed again, pressing a hand to his chest, "This isn't him…"

Carol carefully gripped the elf's shoulders, trying to get Bernard to focus on her, "Bernard…what's going on, I need you tell me."

"It's…Charlie."

Xxx

Scott was half inside a conveyor belt underbelly, trying to replace a set of gear cranks, when Levi-the elf in charge of the teddy bear department, kicked at his boss's boots to get his attention. Sliding out on the creeper, he was expecting to find another department head or Curtis needing his help. He was definitely shocked to see Carol and Bernard rushing over, both looking panicked.

"What happened?"

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

Within ten minutes, Carol was speeding across town, hovering right over the speed limits on the roads between her house and the high school. Bernard had had to take an extra minute to focus, before teleporting the Clauses down from the Pole. At least with the normal weekend, the principal's house was empty and easy to get into without anyone noticing.

Though with the rapid jump, Bernard was too unsteady for Carol to let him go back to the Pole, insisting he stayed with them as he was also the only one able to tell it was Charlie that was in trouble. Once stable after the teleport, he'd been able to get an inkling that it involved the high school, but other than that the elf was admittedly too dizzy to focus.

Before Scott or Carol could ask why, the principal shoved a spare sweatshirt at the eld to hide his brighter clothes and rushed them all into her car.

Halfway to the school grounds, Scott glanced over his shoulder at his Head Elf, finding Bernard had slumped against the back window and appearing rather sick.

"You alright back there?"

"Yeah…"

"Sure don't look it."

Bernard grunted, about to reply when Carol's cell phone screamed in her bag.

"Scott can you pass that to me?"

Complying, Scott barely glanced at the screen to see _Superintendent_ lit up before Carol took the device to answer it, pressing the cell phone to her ear with her shoulder.

The conversation was stilted, Carol more focused on her driving.

Until she hit the brakes so hard they all jerked forward when the vehicle was jerked to the side of the car.

"They did _what?!_ "

Scott stared at her in shock, watching the horror drain any remaining color from his wife's face, her hand was shaking when it clasped the phone to keep talking, "Is the…yes of course, no-all that info is in the main office, Rhonda is on call this weekend. No, Mr. Calvin is with me now, we'll be there in five minutes and will call the Millers. You work on the rest. Right, I know. Yeah."

Almost throwing the phone at her husband, Carol gunned her car down a different road, pushing the gas to make the engine growl in its urgency.

"Carol, what is it?"

"Call Laura and Neil, tell them to meet us at the-"

"School! Yeah, it's the other way!"

" _They're not at the school!_ "

That wasn't what he wanted to hear, "Not at the-then where's Charlie?!"

She struggled to answer, bordering on tears from frustration and a myriad of other emotions.

"The hospital."


	9. Chapter 9

Xxx

_December 24th, 1871_

_Alaskan Territory, Juneau district_

Xxx

Christopher McIntyre yawned in utter exhaustion as he walked along the picket lines, double checking the knots on a couple of the draft horses tied up just outside of the barracks. The Alaskan territory north of the lower Forty-Eight States was pitch black, covered in snow, and while a great mining location for the camps popping up all over as scouts went around under orders…

It was _freaking_ cold!

McIntyre had no desire to be this far north, not when his little girl was supposed to be starting to walk, and his wife would be tending her garden in a couple months, when spring reached North Carolina. And yet, he was all the way across the world…or at least at times it felt like he was, especially when this was the only option for employment. Nobody wanted a no-name carpenter, with a heritage from the Scottish highlands, to do much of anything and earn money for his family.

The contract to work as a laborer in the Alaskan territory was enough funds in advance and at the completion of the term…that his daughter would be able to go to _school_ , and just maybe his wife would be able to send for her sisters in Glasgow.

A blowing nose shoved its way into McIntyre's face, breaking up his weary thoughts with a curious nuzzle at his worn coat. The sudden flash of hot air was a boon in the chilly night, icy gusts that blew wet snow over everything in a cold, drenching rush.

"Easy there boy…settle now, I know it's cold out, but you've got a thick winter coat while mine is soaked through. Go back to sleep," Double checking the lead lines, McIntyre turned away from the horses dozing during the "night" time, as sunrise wouldn't appear anytime soon, the foremen kept a loose grasp on time for their workers.

Walking back towards his post, McIntyre sighed heavily, rubbing at his tired eyes to try and stave off the exhaustion.

Once he looked up, hefting his lantern to see the snow packed trail, he almost screamed in surprise.

The deer…or elk…or somethings…while shorter than the huge moose a couple men brought in last week, had racks wider than a man was tall. Harnessed in bright red strappings to a dark brown and gold sleigh of the finest quality, almost like a painting it was so magnificent.

The idealist in him, wanted to shout in surprise; the craftsman stared in absolute wonder at the delicate details, almost as if possessed he stepped forward to run a hand down the back of the wooden sleigh in awe.

"If only I could make something like this…"

One of the deer snorted, shaking its great head with a low grunt of complaint. Shifting in their confinements, the entire team was antsy and looked ready to bolt at any second, with or without their currently missing driver.

"Who do you belong to?" McIntyre wondered out loud, leaning over the edge of the sleigh to glance over the contents. Plush fabric coated a padded bench, a basket of food almost completely empty stowed beneath. Looking over the hand carved details decorating the sleigh's interior, McIntyre didn't even realize he was climbing aboard until he had to grab the back of the bench to stay balanced as he looked down into the cargo hold.

Another stretch of luxurious fabric met his cold fingers, this one tied off with a gold cord braided delicately and shimmered in the dim lantern light. The sack was notably empty and fell back to the wooden floor with a soft whump of air. Alongside it was a dark red coat, lined with fur and heavy with it's expensive quality. It would not do for the foreign team's master to return and find a stranger rifling through their belongings, and McIntyre quickly decided he needed to leave and find his foreman.

Crackling in the trees drew McIntyre's attention, the distant sounds of animals in the woods sending further chills down his spine, "Hello?! Anyone there?!"

The snarl of something in the mood to hunt made the harnessed deer team stamp in panic, snorting and pawing at the snow as McIntyre glanced around in his own fear.

"No…oh Lord help me…" Snapping his gaze to the team, the least he could do was ensure the magnificent creatures would live, if wolves were moving in on the camp it was safer to just let the deer bolt at this point. No telling how they would react to guns.

McIntyre jumped from the sleigh, scrambling at the ground for the loose reins and untangling the leads from the hind deer's legs, straightening the buckles with practiced ease even if not on a draft horse, "C'mon now beauties, get out of here!"

Tossing its head, the lead deer bellowed out in frustration, shaking irritably in its harness but not taking a single step to pull against the harness. McIntyre flinched at the howl echoing around the camp, hearing others begin to wake and investigate the approaching hunters.

Snatching at the reins, McIntyre fastened them to the sleigh's front rails to keep them from trailing, leaning over to shake the whip fastened to the front, "Your master better not beat me for this, C'mon boys! Hyah!"

Now, Christopher Nicholas McIntyre, aged four and twenty years, had handled cart horses, draft steeds, oxen, mules, donkeys, and even a heavier dog or two…in the likes of harnesses and pulling something, _anything_ along their way.

What he had not ever handled, was a team of frightened reindeer that had lost their master and were being chased by wolves. The heavy snow had frozen part of the reins to his wet gloves, the snag just enough for his weight to shift and suddenly yank him into the rushing sleigh.

At a speed he was unable to fight against, McIntyre found himself tossed against the bottom of the bench, bouncing around as the runners beneath the sleigh caught and dragged over the uneven ground. Snorting in their confusion, the team only picked up speed as they bolted, uncontrolled with their reins fastened in the drive position.

Shouting in pain, it took McIntyre a long while to right himself, finally managing to avoid getting knocked around after the ride suddenly smoothed out. The team had put on another burst of speed, the harnesses yanking against the sleigh fastenings before lurching harshly.

Once upright, braced on the plush bench, McIntyre nearly lost his stomach at finding himself high above the trees. Soaring into the clouds above, the deer charged in powerful unity to keep the sleigh and its unwilling passenger airborne and streaking across the stars.

"Oh no…what have I done?"

Xxx

The hours had passed in shocking cold, harsh winds buffeting McIntyre to the point he finally conceded and scrambled at the trappings in the back of the sleigh for protection. No matter how he had strained, the team would not alter their course, fighting his every attempt at managing the reins even when in a fit of anger he'd even cracked the whip high over their tall antlers to get their obedience.

Thick and warm, even being out in the cold for so long, the heavy coat was a boon in the frigid air as McIntyre slipped it on. It felt right, like it was tailored to him with perfection, unlike the issued uniforms from camp. Almost as if his own wife had made such a garment, though she would likely never have the chance to do so.

His heart sank, McIntyre wished he could chalk all of this up to a cold night's dream. Even if it was Christmas and the festivities in camp had involved strong drinks. But as the team carried him further and further away, the pain in his frostbitten feet slowly beginning to numb only proved to further the distant thought that he wasn't going to live…and his family would suffer for it.

Clouds faded into rich, star filled skies, awash with vibrant colors. It was then, the exhausted man realized he was being taken North, towards the land of pure ice and stormy seas that so few dared to attempt to explore. Moon lit ice shone beneath the sleigh, gleaming with sparkling snow as the team suddenly spun away from their direct course to circle lower at last.

The ground raced up in a dizzying spin, and if he'd had the air or energy to draw breath, McIntyre would have screamed. Rushing ever closer to the unforgiving ice, the team refused to listen to his sharp yanks and the reins to turn their path. Snorting in irritation at the unfamiliar hands and panicked commands, none of the strange deer dared detour.

Before the man's very eyes, the ground fell away, ice falling as if into a pit to reveal an opening for the deer to race through and avoid a fatal collision with the harsh ground.

Finally able to inhale enough air, McIntyre did shout in surprise at the sudden influx of light, as if lit from within the hollow ice…cave?... Was as bright as if the sun was shining.

Blinking at the change, McIntyre couldn't stop himself from darting his gaze around to anything and everything, in such shock at finding himself descending to a wondrous town that he didn't even feel the reins slipping from his fingers.

He did however, notice when at the sudden release of obnoxious pressure, the team bolted once again. Only at this burst of speed, the sleigh did not shoot into the heavens like before, but closer to the ground. High-pitched screams echoed around the sleigh from the sides and from below as the team drew closer to the buildings, weaving in and out of a few of the taller edifices. Unable to see the owners of such cries, McIntyre could only brace himself for the inevitable crash as the uncontrolled team raced through the town. Racing closer and closer to a towering building, the open threshold was in no feasible way big enough for the chaotic animals to safely navigate, McIntyre knew he was nearing the end. Clinging to the thick coat, he just wanted it all to be over, if he was to die, then let it be quick…

" _Whoa!_ "

At the sharp command, and violent jarring of the sleigh, the team snorted and slid to a stop.

McIntyre fell off the bench.

Groaning, he tried to stand, his frozen limbs refusing to cooperate even when multiple hands suddenly appeared to help him. At first, he accepted the help, stumbling weakly from the stopped sleigh and blessedly relieved the madness was over.

Realizing the hands may be reaching up his arms, but there were no bodies tall enough to truly hold him up, he panicked as he finally looked around.

A startled shout slid from his throat, falling back against the sleigh, McIntyre didn't coherently understand just what he was hallucinating in his delirium.

"Santa!" "Santa are you okay?" "Let us help!" "Santa?"

"No…no-no-no…" Gasping for air, McIntyre tried to stand, tried to move away, but once within the dark building the strange deer had carried him to, the warmth was attacking his numb legs and the pain shot up his spine.

A deeper voice paused the higher pitched cries that tugged on his arms, and McIntyre turned towards the source.

Dark curls flashed over pale skin, before a sea of emerald green swam into his blurring vision.

Coughing harshly, strong arms caught McIntyre as he collapsed.


	10. Chapter 10

Xxx

_April 8th_

_1:30pm_

Xxx

She was glad her decision this morning had been to pull on slightly heeled boots, the snap of the heel and the extra height was enough of a boost to help maintain the façade. The seriousness on her face wasn't easily broken, but underneath the stern exterior, Carol was an absolute mess and just wished this was all a horrible dream.

Scott and Bernard were several paces behind her, not fully intentional, but it did make the next step easier as Carol stopped next to Superintendent Douglas and Sheriff McCaffery in the hospital lobby.

"How many?"

"Seven, six of them minors and one was the elder sibling of two others. The city already has someone inspecting the building for structural damage and will get back to us, but there was nothing serious there." The Sheriff explained, pulling up pictures in his camera to show the principal, "The vehicle has already been pulled out, had to basically dismantle the damn thing to get the last two kids out."

Carol did admittedly gasp at the images, a black Ford Explorer was wedged in the double doors of a side entrance at the high school, almost two thirds of the huge vehicle _inside_ the building and getting crushed beneath the collapsing roof beam.

"How bad-"

Douglas sighed, "Zachary Hanes is in surgery-he was driving, his younger brother Mike is pretty beat up as well in the passenger seat, Claudia Hanes broke her arm-she was just behind the driver. Mr. and Mrs. Hanes are enroute right now. Emily Louis and Danielle Eisen were in the middle next to Claudia, they have bumps and bruises and a couple scrapes from the glass. Wayne Eisen and Charlie Calvin were in the last row, Wayne was the least injured out of everyone in the car. Mr. Calvin on the other hand is being observed for a concussion, we suspect he slammed into the window on impact, he's cut up pretty bad as well."

Wincing, Carol took the camera to scan through the further images of the fire department extracting the students from the car wreck.

"Have all the parents been contacted?" She didn't look up, feeling more than seeing Scott come up to her side in worry, "The Millers are on their way and-"

" _Scott!_ " Laura's voice was shrill across the lobby.

Sheriff McCaffery huffed out a breath, "Everyone's been called, I got an officer bringing Mr. Louis in from his work place. Once everyone is here and updated from the doctors, I want all of them together. Eric here was waiting for you to arrive before we started anything."

Carol waved off Laura's panicked face, sighing in frustration before nodding in agreement, "Eric, call Jonathan Reynolds, if he's the one the school board wants as the incumbent administrator then he might as well jump in now. Sheriff McCaffery what is the city asking of the charges?"

"Judge Lorraine is waiting for the school board to speak up, he's mostly looking at charges against Zach Hanes as he was not only the driver, but is a legal adult and was driving on a suspended license. But, there is the possibility all of the students will receive possession or influence charges."

Carol choked in surprise, "Excuse me?"

Superintendent Douglas was the one to sigh in frustration this time, "There was a notable smell of smoke and marijuana in the vehicle at the time of the crash. A search of the vehicle has found some paraphernalia. We're waiting for parental consent for drug tests on the minors, and their attendance to search all the bags."

"Oh for the love of…" Carol struggled not to react, wishing she had better control over her emotions, "Has Zach Hanes been drug tested as well?"

"His results are pending," Eric Douglas scoffed, "Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if he started back on pot again, his _habits_ are what got him expelled years ago in the first place."

Clearing her throat, Carol looked to Scott with a wince, "I need you to be with Laura and Neil, go and watch them search the bags, I need to take care of this end separately."

Without question, Scott nodded, stepping back and letting Carol slide into the role as educational administrator, this was the biggest reason Carol was finishing out her term and then leaving. It was one thing to be a teacher with a child in the school system, it is another matter entirely to be an administrator.

Charlie's past two years of delinquent activities were not helping.

"What's the school board saying about-"

Xxx

Bernard huffed out a breath as he remained hunched in one of the lobby chairs, barely watching the television in the corner versus focusing on Lucy next to him. He'd volunteered to stay with the girl when Scott, Laura, and Neil had gone to the conference room with the other parents. That had been almost an hour ago and to be honest the elf was getting worried.

While he had no idea what had dragged his thoughts to Charlie, something had yanked at Bernard's core to the extent it was almost too unsettling to focus on. And it was that uncertainty that was keeping the elf from leaving, to be called back later. He also didn't know, just how bad this was going to become. Not just counting the very thought of teleporting was making him queasy.

Being a minor, the trespassing and defacing of public property, all of it had fallen off Charlie's record with the community service hours, and the sharp turn-around of his grades, school attendance, and attitude had encouraged the school administration to withdraw any actual charges on the teenager.

That would rapidly change should drugs be found in the teen, or any evidence tying Charlie to the car crash.

The pager in his bag went off, and Bernard tried to hide his low sigh from Lucy when she startled at the sound. A faint grin was enough to calm the girl, while Bernard fiddled with the device and glanced down the hall towards the conference room.

: _Not There-Checked THRICE_ :

Relief flooded through Bernard's body, yet while he wished it was enough, the message wouldn't hold grounds in the situation. Not with enough fingers pointing at each other in blame.

Xxx

Scott was tempted to rip his hair out, between Laura's borderline hysterics, the blatant denial from Jennifer Hanes, and the rude attitude of Richard Eisen…Scott was straining not to say anything stupid or crazy to the other parents. The police search of the bags had revealed contraband in Wayne's backpack and Emily's purse, that and a half-consumed blunt was found dropped at the driver's feet in the wheel well. Edward Louis had just groaned, muttering about sending his daughter to boarding school after this.

"Sheriff, _please_ ask the doctors to drug test my idiot daughter, I'll sign whatever it takes. This will be the last strike in her mother's book and I hear Chicago's boarding school is lovely over the summer." Mr. Louis stated, cutting off the bristling accusations flying from Richard Eisen about Charlie's horrible influence on his daughter and son.

Scoffing in disbelief, Jennifer waved off the paperwork giving her parental consent, turning to Superintendent Douglas instead about her daughter's cheer team status. Laura and Neil were in deep discussion with another officer about just how they were looking to charge those underage. Scott on the other hand, rubbed at his face and made his excuses to step out for a moment.

Pausing in the hallway, he let out the low sigh before heading to the lobby, wanting to check on Lucy who had just about been abandoned in all the chaos. None of the parents had been allowed to go see any of the teenagers yet, some for tests, others because it was easier to finish the police proceedings before allowing the parents into the ER department.

Scott wasn't sure if he could face Charlie until he had more information, he was honestly worried he wouldn't handle the situation properly. Stepping into the lobby, Scott nodded politely to Rachel Eisen who was waiting aimlessly as well, before he headed over to where Lucy was folding paper into origami shapes with Bernard's quiet instructions.

The elf jerked up before Scott could get too close, motioning his boss to a side seating area off the main area, Lucy remained in place, concentrating her focus on the papers. Ducking out of full view, Bernard quickly adjusted his hat, pouting a little at the pinch on his ears before passing his pager to Scott.

"I called and had Judy double check this, her and Danny in the Center guarantee it's correct."

Scott stared at the pager, almost crushing the device in his frustration, "I'm not questioning-"

"I get it Santa." Bernard lightly gripped Scott's wrist to calm his grip, his voice was low to keep it from traveling, "I get it, but you needed to see this even as much as you can't tell anyone. Keep calm, and focus. Charlie is innocent."

Sighing heavily, Scott nodded in thanks, "You have no idea how much this helps."

"You'd be surprised," Bernard shrugged, waving off the confusion on Scott's face, "It was a long time ago, don't worry about it. Go focus on Charlie."

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

_10:56pm_

Xxx

His head was killing him, and the bruising along the left side of his body was not helping Charlie try and sleep in between the obnoxious checks from the nurses. After an exam, he was given the news of a Grade 3 concussion and whiplash, and stitches up his left arm from glass slicing into the skin. Charlie had been left alone in the private ER cubicle for hours, besides periodic checks from the nurses keeping him under observation, and the passes of the police officer monitoring all of the teenagers.

Close to six o'clock, after Charlie had refused dinner, a police officer had accompanied a doctor to perform a drug test. That had earned some serious frustration, Charlie hadn't even been aware of the drugs until the test. The Hanes' vehicle had smelled of cigarettes and faint other things the entire day Charlie was riding in it. It was common teen gossip that Zach still dabbled in the crap that got him expelled from high school before Charlie was out of middle school. But he hadn't mentioned having anything in the SUV when Charlie had joined the group on the trip to the movies and then the mall. After stuffing himself with mall food and popcorn, Charlie had dozed off on the ride home, bracing his backpack between his feet and leaning against the window.

He'd woken up to Danielle screaming, before his head had collided against the window and Charlie had blacked out for a couple minutes. He'd woken up that time to Wayne scrambling to get out of the SUV before the cops arrived, ultimately they'd all failed in attempting to escape. And Charlie had gotten a ride to the hospital in a too loud ambulance and listening to Emily cuss out the EMT in the back as she sat in handcuffs.

Now Charlie was trying to sleep, his body aching for rest and an escape from the pain. No one had come to tell him the results from the test, and his parents hadn't even bothered to step out of the conference room he knew they were hiding in.

"You look worse than coal in the morning."

Jerking to see the new voice, Charlie cringed in pain when his body throbbed, collapsing back to the pillows when a warm hand rested on his shoulder, " _Ow…_ "

"Easy Sport, don't think that's a good idea."

"What are you even doing here?" Charlie muttered, not looking up when Bernard eased onto the chair he pulled closer to the bed so he could keep a hand on the teen in comfort, "Police would have called dad hours ago."

"They didn't need to, we were already in town." Bernard's steady voice earned an actual look from Charlie, and before he could ask, the elf shrugged slightly in the dull sweatshirt he had on, "Something happened at the shop, so _we_ came down."

Just enough subtle emphasis to tell Charlie _why_ the elf was now hiding in plain sight, and looking just as tired as the teen felt. And made more sense as to why none of the bags had been passed back to the teenagers all in the ER.

"My bag…"

Bernard's brow furrowed, "What about it?"

"…'s why you're here." Charlie waved vaguely towards the door, "…'s why I was in the car. Mall has an antique shop, I was going in for a quote and had the snow globe in my bag when the car crashed. Before the cops got there I was digging in my bag for my phone."

That earned a grimace, and Bernard carefully turned the hand that was wrapped with bandages, "And you were bleeding…bet that's why I couldn't make sense of it. The magic in the globe would have reacted violently to your injury. Explains why I was dizzy."

"Sorry," Charlie fought to keep his eyes open, the light bugging him and only getting worse, "Didn’t mean to-"

"Hey-hey-hey…" Bernard shushed the teen, smoothing a hand over Charlie's arm, "Don't kiddo, it's okay…you had no way of knowing."

"But-"

"I'm _fine_ ," Bernard cut off Charlie again, "You need to focus on resting Sport, I know you're in pain."

" _Hurts_ …"

"I know kiddo…just breathe, you'll be okay." The elf gently uncurled the boy's fingers, relaxing the fist and draining some of the tension, "Just breathe Sport."

Charlie huffed slightly, but let his eyes close against the light when Bernard's fingers gripped his firmly, if no one else was going to bother to come near him, he'd take what he could get while feeling so lousy.

The silence stretched long enough that Charlie's blurry vision tried to find the elf next to him, "I didn't know there was drugs."

"Hmm?" Bernard turned to meet Charlie's gaze after a second, "What?"

Shifting on the pillow, Charlie wiggled his hand towards the door, even still clasped with Bernard's, "Zach's truck, I didn't know there were drugs. I thought he just had cigarettes."

The elf cringed, '"I know, got some proof of my own besides that negative drug test. Your _girlfriend_ on the other hand…not so lucky."

"Told the cops it wouldn't say anything."

Bernard shrugged, "Adults believe what they see."

He tried to snort in amusement, but the action made his neck and shoulder throb, Charlie was almost in tears by the time he was able to focus beyond the pain. Collapsing back onto the pillows, Charlie tried to blink away the moisture in his eyes, failing as his head swam in dizziness.

"Sshh…it's okay, breathe Charlie-"

"I want my dad…"

"I know…I know…"

Charlie whined, turning to hide in the darkness of the pillow, wishing he had the strength to move more than that.

"Hey-c'mon, that's not gonna help-"

" _No_ -"

"Charlie-"

"Go away."

A deep chuckle broke through the pain, the warm hand on Charlie's shoulder was no longer the thin, work hardened fingers that had been gripping Charlie's. This was one the teen had known all his life.

"C'mere Sport." With Bernard and his dad steadying him, Charlie sat up enough to lean into Scott's chest, sighing in relief at the warm hug, "You've had a rough day, huh kid?"

Charlie just groaned, ignoring the chuckle rumbling from his dad's chest as he sagged further into the hold.

"Carol's out chatting with the others-"

Muttering under his breath and further hiding his language in his dad's sweater, Charlie tried to ignore Scott's voice, failing when the adult tipped his head to rest better on Scott's shoulder.

"You have to stay here under observation for the night, then you can go home. School board is still working out the details but I'm pretty sure Zach Hanes is getting arrested for destruction of public property and endangering minors."

"Deserves it." Charlie grumbled, lips twitching when Bernard huffed his own agreement.

"Not counting possession of illegal substances and providing to minors…looks like you'll have to find another way to get to the mall for now."

Shrugging, Charlie just growled, "What's the point…not gonna be allowed out of the house for a decade."

"You say that like it's a long time…" Bernard snarked, settling back in the chair now that Charlie was calming down finally.

Rolling his eyes at the elf, Scott adjusted his grip on the exhausted teenager, "I don't think that's the plan, to keep everyone satisfied I think you're just getting thrown back on community service hours-"

Charlie groaned, burying his face in Scott's shoulder.

"-once you've recovered; you won't be heading to school for a couple days at least, and won't start your service time until a doctor approves you. Not with that concussion."

"Think they'll give me pain meds now…?"

Scott smirked, reaching around his son to press the call button, "Yeah, I think we can get that arranged, they'll be moving you up for observation in a few. Try and get as much rest as you can tonight, okay? Things will look better tomorrow."

A nurse appeared before Charlie was able to form a coherent response, passing medication to the teen at his parent's behest. By the time Charlie was able to spread out on the bed, he wasn't functioning clearly enough to really pay attention, but did grab at Bernard's hand when the elf started to leave.

"…'m sorry…"

"What for Charlie?"

"…broke it…"

He didn't hear a response, just sighing as the drugs kicked in and his brain gave up. Charlie fell asleep to someone's hands smoothing blankets over his shoulders.

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

_12:00am_

Xxx

After briefing Jonathan Reynolds, discussing all options with the Sheriff and her Superintendent, and getting the results back from all of the tests done, Carol's entire body was throbbing with the tension headache building behind her eyes.

Once she had ensured all of the parents signed off on the drug tests, Carol hadn't stepped foot in the conference room all evening. She'd only left her duties to call Laura's babysitter to come pick up Lucy, grateful beyond words that Bernard had been able to hang around with the little girl, the elf had brushed off her concerns, disappearing into the ER cubicles once permitted to check on Charlie himself while everyone else was busy.

Now, handing off the last of the paperwork Rhonda had rushed over, Carol sighed heavily as she glanced down the hallway where doctors and nurses were settling patients for the night, somewhere…her husband's son was getting moved to a private room out of the ER department for observation, and somewhere there were five other teenagers being released or settled into their own beds, her students.

"It's decided then?"

"Yes," Carol stepped away from Reynolds with a sigh, "It is."

The conference room was a buzz with tired, cranky parents and a couple officers, but they all settled when the principal walked in ahead of the other three men. Stopping at the head of the table, Carol waited until all eyes were on her.

"Charges will be placed on Zachary Hanes, pending his release from the hospital. Mrs. Hanes you have the right to call an attorney on your younger children's behest, but your eldest son is on his own as a legal adult. As for the minors, Emily, Wayne, and Danielle would have been receiving charges of minors under the influence of an illegal substance-"

"What the hell?!"

"You can't do that!"

Carol ignored the shouts, "Claudia should be receiving possession charges on top of influence-"

"What about that stupid Calvin boy-"

"Don't you dare accuse my son-"

Jennifer Hanes snarled, "That _delinquent_ -"

" _Enough!_ " Sheriff McCaffery's fist slammed down on the table, "Considering how high the tox-screen results showed up on Zachary's blood tests, you're lucky he's not getting attempted murder charges Jen! So, zip it!"

Once the room was quieter, Carol went on, "Instead of any records being tarnished, all of the students involved will serve In-School Suspension, as well as complete allotted community service hours per the city's agreement with the school board."

"All of them?" Richard Eisen asked, glaring at Laura and Neil Miller in particular.

"Yes, while both Michael Hanes' and Charlie Calvin's drug tests came back negative, _all_ students will receive the same school disciplinary actions and complete their service hours. And to further keep this fair-" Carol waited for the parents to stop their uproar, most of them at least, "The school board has designated Dr. Jonathan Reynolds here as the incumbent high school principal. I have assisted Sheriff McCaffery and Superintendent Douglas in briefing Dr. Reynolds as to the students and the situation. And from this point on am stepping down from any decisions with this event. Anything further will go through these gentleman and not myself."

Before anyone could question her, Carol left the conference room, maintaining her mask until down the hallway and no longer able to hear the echoes of the arguing going on behind her.

Somehow, her feet carried her to the private wing, where the students being held overnight were already settled into bed.

Wayne Eisen had been released to his mother an hour ago, he'd made eye contact with his principal and looked completely broken and apologetic, well aware he and his friends had screwed up.

Emily Louis was being held under court order for drug detoxing and then being sent to a juvenile rehabilitation, it was long overdue and part of Carol was glad her father had finally had enough of his daughter's issues to get her proper help.

While currently cheer captain, Claudia Hanes was likely to get full school suspension, depending on her attitude. Bare minimum she'd be stripped from the cheer team and her class ranks, not counting the broken arm eliminating her from the squad for at least six months. She was asleep when Carol passed her room.

Mike Hanes was equally unconscious, having cracked a couple ribs and wrenched one of his knees pretty badly when the front of the SUV collided with the school building. Carol desperately wished the student had gotten his grades up this past month, if he had…he would have qualified for the baseball game out of town…and wouldn't have even been in the vehicle to begin with.

Neither would Danielle for that matter…she was only being held overnight for the drug tests, that and her father was still caught up with the officers to sign off on her release.

As for the last teenager involved, Carol paused outside the room, staring through the window at Charlie curled up on the bed. For the level of concussion he'd sustained, and bruising whiplash, he was luckily sound asleep now that he was out of the chaotic ER department.

Before she could stop it, Carol's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a sob, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up with her as she stared at her students.

Someone's hand lightly gripped her shoulder, but Carol refused to turn, refused to let anyone else see the stoic principal breaking.

"Carol?"

Bernard's soft question, having left Charlie's room once he'd noticed her, broke through the woman's attempts at biting back her tears. Her shoulders shook, but that was all anyone else saw unless right next to her.

"They could have _died_."

"Hey…whoa…let's not go there, okay?" Bernard's hand squeezed lightly, "The kids are safe-"

"No-"

" _Yes_ -all of them are safe, beat up a little, but they're safe."

Carol shook her head, "I can't do this, I thought I could keep it separate, but I _can't_."

"What do you mean?"

She waved a hand down the hall vaguely, " _This_ , the students and keeping separate from my emotions. I can't do it…I tried the last time, but-"

"What last time?"

Cringing, Carol took a shaky breath to steady her voice, "Not this school…my first, I was a new teacher. My worst student was a lot like Charlie, defacing property-truancy-insubordination…you name it. I tried so hard to get to through to her, but she kept up her pattern. Second semester, I _finally_ thought we'd made progress, she even landed a scholarship to college with my help…I left for spring break to see my family…and I came back to find out she'd been killed in a car accident…the group of kids and young adults she hung out with and got into trouble together…drunk driving…the car went off a bridge."

Bernard flinched, but didn't move his hand, "That's why you've been so hard on Charlie the last two years."

Carol nodded sharply, "I can't watch that again, from _any_ of my students. Whether I'm a teacher or administrator, they deserve _so much more_ than that…"

"You excused yourself from the case, didn't you?" There was no accusation in the elf's tone, steady acceptance is all Carol heard around her headache.

"I had to keep it fair, and I knew I would act irrationally to those responsible. Charlie might be completely innocent, but not only would the other parents riot, but given his previous record I had to take that into consideration. All of them are lucky the city isn't going to force criminal charges on anyone besides Zach."

Grumbling under his breath, something that sounded like 'coal for life', Bernard gently guided the woman to a chair outside Charlie's room, leaning on the wall next her once settled.

He let the silence hang for a couple minutes, giving Carol the time to compose herself before Bernard spoke again around a heavy yawn, "They finishin' up then?"

"Yes…" Carol bit back her own yawn, "Should be done soon, especially this late. Can't believe it took so long with those stupid arguments. Even with lab results in hand, one parent didn't believe their child was high as a kite in that car."

Bernard snorted, "Adults see what they want, not what's in front of them."

Rolling her eyes at his snark, Carol leaned further into the chair, letting her shoulders sag in fatigue, "Enough about that, are you okay? Last time I saw you, you weren't looking that great with all of this."

Shrugging, Bernard rubbed at his eyes, adjusting his hat quickly when it tried to shift, "I'm okay, Charlie has an idea on what happened but I'm going to wait til tomorrow to check. Everything's fine at the shop by the way, Judy's been keeping me posted."

"Do you need to get back? Scott and I can make arrangements with the Millers-"

"Nah," Bernard waved off her concern, "I'm where I'm needed."

She smiled, a full genuine one that got an equally worth one from the Head Elf, "Thank you Bernard, truly."

"You're welcome Mrs. C, anytime-though preferably without a hospital involved."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who saw that I had somehow double posted Ch. 10, my bad!!!! Here's the correct chapter!!

Xxx

_April 9th_

_11:45pm_

Xxx

Grumbling under his breath, Charlie squinted his way through the hall, even though the area was almost completely dark with everyone else in bed. Technically, Charlie was supposed to be asleep as well, but his shoulder was killing him if he slept on his side, his neck hurt if he slept on the other side, and his head hurt no matter how he lay down.

The doctor had said all the teen would need was over the counter pain medication, Charlie was seriously questioning that advice as he was hurting and it was two hours until his next dosage. After being released from the hospital, Charlie had basically hid in his bedroom all day, in the dark and quiet, and avoiding his mom's hovering judgement. At almost midnight, Charlie was too uncomfortable to remain in place while waiting for the right time to take meds.

His dad's low snores slipped out from the guest room as Charlie stumbled towards the stairs, double checking that all the other bedroom doors were shut before he flicked on the light switch for the descent. Snagging water from the kitchen, Charlie crept into the living room where someone had left a lamp on, figuring Bernard was sound asleep on the couch.

Instead, he found his dad's number one elf leaning over something on the coffee table, engrossed in his task and not glancing up when the teenager approached.

"Can't sleep?"

Charlie growled instead of answering, collapsing onto the couch with a low noise of pain. Bernard shrugged off the lack of response, adjusting his hands and continuing. Shifting on the pillow, Charlie stared in half-focused grogginess as the elf worked on the scroll bracket in his hand. It was one of three metal brackets that held the glass globe and base to the bottom of Charlie's snow globe. Somehow, whether wear and tear, or just age, the pieces of the brackets had started to separate from one another. Not wanting to risk anyone jarring the globe and shifting the weight onto a weakened point, Charlie had bundled the piece with a sweatshirt and into his backpack. An antique shop in the mall had listed one of the owners as someone possibly capable of fixing the metalwork, hence Charlie's presence at the car crash the day before. Unfortunately the repair quote was over a hundred dollars and had disheartened the teen beyond belief.

Bernard worked in silence, having already dismantled the glass globe from the brackets and base, and was currently adjusting the bracket pieces in his hand to line up better.

"I swear I didn't drop it."

A small smirk crossed the elf's face, even as his brow furrowed in concentration to snap the two sides of the bracket together with internal cross bars locking into place, "Considering how old this thing is, doesn't surprise me it's started to come loose. I didn't exactly take as much time as I should have the first time."

Charlie sat up a bit more, "You made that?"

"Mhm," Bernard paused in talking to inspect the bracket before setting it aside to work on other one, leaving the first 'naked' without the other edge, "Was rushing a bit on the solder work and it's breaking up as expected. I honestly forgot how crappy I did on this, should have snagged it from you before it got this far."

"Do I want to know how long ago that was?"

This time the smirk was wide enough Charlie copied the look, and Bernard rolled his eyes, "Nah, might hurt your brain to think that far."

"Very funny."

Shrugging again, Bernard muttered under his breath as the solder lines cracked and the bracket fell apart in his hand, "See…didn't bond right between the pieces and the soldering."

By the time the elf was done explaining, Charlie had shifted closer and was watching carefully as Bernard pulled the bracket sides apart and peeled the broken front edges away from the solid sides, "So it's two side pieces? How'd you do the front and back?"

Bernard tipped the bracket pieces, part of the front edge still clinging to one side, "Thin metal, almost like a ribbon, get it warm enough and it can be malleable enough to bend along the thicker pieces, instead of trying to stencil out the curves and measurements. Weaker to solder together, you're not supposed to rush the joining part."

"The inner locking is for structure right?"

"Yep, distributes the weight on the thick pieces so the heavy glass doesn't stress the thinner metal. The ribbon part is just to give the whole thing a more finished look, there's a way to do the inside pieces to look more professional, but I wasn't interested in that look at the time. I'd just finished a fussier base and finer details were driving me nuts. Took more time to develop the interior on this one."

Charlie carefully picked up the glass globe, the bottom that he'd never seen having been undone from the thicker base that the brackets connected to. Dark brown paint protected the glass from the sealant to the holding base, the color stopping at the exact edge of the base and the snow on the interior of the glass. Blurring the line between the outside world, and the fragile interior encapsulated within the glass. While solid and rather sturdy, the glass appeared almost frost thin and just as delicately serene in Charlie's hands.

"So…" Charlie tipped the globe to examine the trees inside at different angles, mildly amused that the sparkles still lit up even when not all connected, "Is the entire inside magic? Or does someone have to believe to see it?"

"The basic scenery is made up of actual pieces, the foliage and the buildings, but the reactions, the way the magic reacts…that all depends-" Bernard took the globe briefly, twirling it before passing it back so the snow lit up the houses again and sent the reindeer soaring across the trees, "-on the person activating it. See, when you accepted the snow globe from me, you customized the actual magic. Under the personal touch, everything is pretty basic, but forms itself to the holder. When I moved the globe before you took it, it sparkled and shimmered like dancing snow, but didn't have the details of the house fronts nor the reindeer. You did that."

"Huh," Charlie rubbed at his face, staving off a wave of pain when he reached to carefully set the globe back on the coffee table and a bunched up handkerchief Bernard had waiting to cradle the glass, "Are all Pole snow globes like that?"

Bernard grabbed a pillow he'd set aside, jamming it against his hip in silent order for Charlie to lay down, as the teen did so, the elf fussed over the third bracket, "Only the special ones, made for a specific person, for a specific reason. Very similar to your dad's Santa Snow Globe, how it's custom to his specialty as Santa. Past Santa's each have their own personalized globe."

But you said," Charlie shifted so he could watch the brackets versus just stare at the settling globe, "You said the globe you gave me was as almost as old as you…"

Yawning around a stab of pain in his head, Charlie trailed off while Bernard continued on without pause, "Yes, I did. When I made this one, it wasn't for a specific person's gift at the time. I just knew I had to make it ready for someone eventually. When I met you, I was actually removing the globe from the sleigh. I sent it out every couple decades or so on Christmas Eve with whichever Santa was in the suit at the time. Trying to find the right person. You rode in the sleigh with it all night and didn't even know. But when your dad introduced us, I knew it was for you. Synced it with the same magic that lets me know your dad is in trouble. It's why if you shake it, he knows you need him."

"And you," The teen slurred, "You've answered it too."

"Similar magic."

Not wanting to go that deep into theoretical discussions of magic, Charlie burrowed into the pillow while the elf worked in silence. Bernard made sure all three brackets were ready to be soldered again, lightly sanding them with tools he had in his bag and prepping the base metal to accept the brackets as well.

"Time 's it?"

"Little after twelve-thirty."

"Dammit…"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Can't take drugs til after one-thirty."

Humming softly, Bernard set down his tools and leaned back into the couch, letting Charlie stretch on the pillow better and hide from the dim light, "Wondered when you'd find your way down here."

Grunting softly, Charlie closed his eyes against the building nausea, swallowing thickly and ignoring Bernard settling into the cushions.

"Why's the globe base only partly hollow?"

Bernard snorted a little like he was smirking, but Charlie didn't want to move and find out, "Room for a gear box, could make it a musical globe. Like I said, I wasn't in the mood to fuss with all that, and doing the finishing edges on key holes and gears is annoying."

"Why's it sound like you were just as impatient back then as you are now?"

The elf flicked the teen's ear, a low chuckle soothing to Charlie's aching head, "Not wrong. Get some sleep Sport, I'll let you help me fix the rest in the morning."

"It _is_ morning."

"Shh."

Charlie grumbled a little, but sagged further into the couch cushions as the warm body heat next to him settled some of the tension his aches were causing. Bernard sounded like he was doing the same, a hand dropped to Charlie's shoulder in silent comfort while the elf stretched out and tipped his head back.

Before either could properly fall asleep, someone shut door upstairs, the low echo making both of them jump a little.

The low growl Charlie let out was echoed by Bernard humming softly to quiet the grumbles, long fingers lightly digging into the tense shoulder, "Go to sleep kiddo."

"…'m not a kid."

"Compare to me, you sure are."

Another growl, "You're just old."

Chuckling softly, Bernard's hand stilled on Charlie's arm, both closer to actual sleep than coherent wakefulness. The stillness of the late hour dragged the silence on, minutes waning longer than reality dictated.

"You should come visit more."

"Hmm?"

Charlie didn't turn his head, even though he knew Bernard had moved to try and meet his gaze, "You don't visit anymore…should come visit…"

"Charlie…"

"Just sayin'…"

"He's not wrong Number One," Scott grunted as he sat down by Charlie's feet, shaking a water bottle when the teen glanced over, "But don't worry about that, here Charlie, take these and go to bed, let Bernard get some sleep too."

Propping himself to do as bid, Charlie ignored the faint snort from the elf next to him. Swallowing roughly around the pills, Charlie swigged back a third of the bottle before giving up on staying remotely upright.

Bernard didn't make a sound when the teen dropped back to his side.

Before the meds could even truly kick in, Charlie was drifting again, unable to open his eyes and pay attention when his dad spread a blanket over first his son, and then the elf that tried to complain away the fussing.

"Oh hush, want me to move him, if you're going to be so picky?"

"Nah…let him sleep, needs it."

"Thanks Bernard."

"Anytime Santa."

"He's right, you don't pop down to visit him as much as you did when he was little."

"Harder to stay hidden the older the kids get, someone notices the strange visiting friend doesn't age like everyone else."

Scott huffed softly, "Well, get some sleep either way Bernard, you even think of slipping away before Charlie wakes up and he'll get pissed."

"Noted boss. Goodnight."

Xxx

_Dreary Lane_

Xxx

"Now?"

"No…patience, my dear."

"When?"

A dark chuckle echoed, " _Soon_."


End file.
